Head Above Water
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Natalie's relationship with AJ Styles is thrust into the spotlight when they're involved in a main event storyline with Samoa Joe. Also, her Mother is getting sicker and her friendship with Carmella is regressing. She starts to feel overwhelmed and she feels like she's drowning. Will she able to repress her stress? Sequel to Entitled To Overcome.
1. I Hush My Urge To Cry

**_A/N: Here is the ETO sequel. This story will be a little bit more angsty and deep than ETO was, but it'll still have some cute moments all the same. I hope everyone enjoys this new journey of AJ Styles and Natalie Michaels. Please don't be afraid to favorite, follow, or review._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 1: I Hush My Urge To Cry

* * *

Natalie was standing in the gorilla alongside Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Ember Moon, Natalya, Naomi, Alexa Bliss, and Charlotte Flair. All of these ladies were participants in the 2018 women's Money In The Bank ladder match. Natalie earned her opportunity in this innovative match after defeating Lana and Billie Kay in a triple threat match on the May twenty second episode of Smackdown.

The now former Smackdown women's champion waited for her entrance and she was admittedly nervous about how the response would be for her from the Chicago crowd. Chicago was notorious about being very vocal about their feelings. A response was better than nothing, but she just had her fingers crossed that she would get a positive reception and not a negative one.

Her entrance hit and all those fears went away as she was received with an overwhelming positive reception. At least she could put her worries behind her and put all of her focus into this groundbreaking match. Appearing on the stage, she was dressed in a black shimmering bra with hot pink trimming and matching black shimmering shorts with hot pink trimming. Her hair was up in curly half up ponytail and her makeup was done with a pinky smokey eye and hot pink lipstick.

She smiled radiantly and clapped hands with the WWE Universe as she walked down the aisle.

This was her first money in the bank match seeing as how she was injured the previous year and she was more than excited about competing with some of the most talented ladies the world had to offer.

* * *

The ladies left their blood, sweat, and tears out in the ring, but in the end, Alexa Bliss became the 2018 Miss Money In The Bank. Natalie had gotten a small laceration over her left eyebrow when she was slammed into the ladder that was set up in the ring courtesy of Sasha Banks. Her back was also sore from being bexplexed onto a ladder by Becky Lynch.

"Congratulations on your win, Alexa," Natalie said.

"Thanks, Natalie," Alexa smiled appreciatively. She gave the slightly taller blonde a hug.

"You're welcome," Natalie smiled. "The crowd was so into the match and I'm honored to have participated in it with you. I missed being in the ring with you even though we didn't interact all that much."

"Hopefully I'll get to face you again one of these days."

Natalie nodded. "Whenever that'll be, I'll look forward to it."

"Me too." With that said, the Goddess walked away, thus putting a finish to their brief conversation.

Natalie had other matters she needed to tend to. One of those things she needed to tend to was getting her laceration looked at. The worst possible outcome would be she needed stitches and that wasn't even that horrid compared to what else she's suffered through. Sighing, she headed towards the direction of the Trainer's room.

* * *

The Doctor was stitching up Natalie's laceration as she was greeted with a surprise guest. But, it was someone she was familiar with. The Game made his presence in the locker room, an unreadable expression sustaining his features.

"You okay?" Hunter wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little boo-boo," Natalie joked. "I've had much worse to deal with."

"So, I know you don't like talking about your personal problems too often, but Shawn was telling me about your Mom."

Natalie's Mom had sustained a fall this weekend and it caused her to be transferred out to another hospital from the Emergency Room where she was treated. Natalie's Mom had a hematoma and was also dealing with a brain hemorrhage. Her Mom had been labeled a fall risk within the last couple of months. Her Mom seemed to be on the road to recovery after her stroke last year, but during the last couple of times being home, she was dealing with taking her Mom to the doctor and regularing checking in on her. Natalie had contacted a home health agency and that contracted a home health nurse to help out with her Mom when Natalie was out on the road. In addition to that, she also supplied her Mom with a life alert button in case nobody was around and she had an emergency.

"She's not doing too well at the moment."

"Shawn, AJ, and I talked to Vince on your behalf because we knew you were trying to keep all your focus on this pay-per-view and Vince gave an acknowledgement that you should take some time off to help deal with your Mom."

A perplexed look came upon Natalie's face. It meant a lot to her that people were looking out for her. She didn't want to miss much more time on the road since she had only been back for a couple of months, but she also knew she needed to be back in Florida helping take care of her Mom. She knew it was more important to do to the latter. "Thank you."

"Of course, Natalie. We understand that this is a serious matter. You have been a workhorse since coming back from your injury and you have done everything we have asked of you. Not only do you deserve this time off; you also need to make sure your Mom is taking care of."

"I kind of wish that my Mom had a husband or she had another kid so I had some help with her," Natalie confessed. "I don't mind taking care of her business at all, it's just that it can be stressful at times especially when I'm on the road. And, when I get home, I don't have much time to relax because I am over there taking of her. I have a new house and I haven't been able to enjoy it." Natalie started feeling guilty about saying what she was to Hunter. It wasn't her Mom's fault that she was in the predicament. All those years of being in the Marine Core had taken it's toll on her: physically and mentally. "I sound so selfish right now. I am a terrible person."

The King of Kings could tell that Natalie was fixing to cry, so he softly placed his hand on her back and started rubbing it, in hopes of soothing her. "Natalie, you are not a selfish person. You are just stressed out from everything that is going on in your life. You have a career where you're always on the road and you have family back home who need you. I know you do everything from the bottom of your heart. You're an absolute genuine person."

"Thanks, Hunter. I appreciate that a lot."

"Just to let you know, you're time off starts as soon as this pay-per-view is over."

"That's good to know. I'll probably try to catch the earliest flight I can and head out to Florida."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Thanks. I really appreciate you, Dad, and AJ talking to Vince for me; you didn't have to do that."

"You need the time off, Natalie," Hunter decided.

"You're right. I need to see what I can do about Mom as soon as possible."

"While I'm in here with you: there's something else that I would like to discuss with you."

Natalie nodded. "Absolutely. What's up?"

"Some of the creative team had mentioned about putting you into a storyline with AJ and someone else who is yet to be determined."

"What was basis of this idea?" Natalie wondered.

"You and AJ have become a couple that the WWE Universe have come to adore and the idea of having you two onscreen together would be an interesting sight."

Natalie smiled at the thought. It would be fun to be partake in a storyline with her significant other. "Working with AJ onscreen would be amazing and it would add more layers to my character."

"I'm glad you like the idea."

"Is there any suggestions on who would be feuding with AJ?"

"Samoa Joe is the number one pick at the moment."

"Nice." Natalie thought that Joe would be a good foil for AJ. The two have always made excellent opponents and shared such great chemistry in the ring. AJ and Joe go way back too, so they are very familiar with one another.

"Since you are going to be gone, we were going to have Rusev feud with AJ for the title for the Extreme Rules pay-per-view to stall the WWE title picture until you make your return."

Rusev was someone Natalie thought should be in the WWE title picture. The guy was hilarious and he was over with the crowd. Even if it was temporary, Natalie was glad Rusev was getting his title opportunity nonetheless. "Rusev is a great choice. I am glad he is finally getting an opportunity."

"So, you're good with the storyline plans? I wanted to get your opinion before I told the creative team just in case the idea was vetoed and they needed to come up with another storyline plan."

Natalie nodded her head in approval. "I am okay with the storyline plans. If you don't mind me asking: when you did have me primed for a comeback?"

"We were going to have you return on the August eighth episode of Smackdown," The Game answered. "But, if you need more time off, then we will come with a plan B for the direction of the storyline."

"I should ready to come back by then. But, thank you."

"No problem. If you need the extra time, please just shoot me a message and we'll take care of everything."

"Thanks, Hunter," Natalie smiled.

"You're welcome, kiddo." He ruffled her hair before exiting the locker room. That just left Natalie alone in there with the Doctor and her thoughts. She sighed as she was processing all of this newfound information. She knew when she got done getting her stitches, she needed to find a red eye flight to Florida.

* * *

The WWE champion, much like his girlfriend, had to end up getting stitches. He'd been on the receiving end of a laceration too, but his was to his left cheek. His eyes flickered to the doorway of the Trainer's room and coming in was Natalie. She was changed into her street clothes which consisted of a white lace crop top and white pleated lace shorts and white braided strappy sandals on her feet. All of her hair was now down in her natural beach waves and her face was clear of makeup with her stitches above her left eyebrow visible. She was still radiating to him though all the same.

"Hey, Handsome," Natalie greeted.

"Hey, beautiful," The WWE champion responded. "Looks like we both got battle scars from our wars." He gently stroked her left eyebrow with his gloved hand.

"I know," Natalie laughed. "So, I haven't had a chance to see you since we arrived to the arena, so there's some things I need to discuss with you."

"Okay. Everything alright?"

"Not sure. Hunter approached me earlier in here whenever I was getting my stitches and he told me that I was given time off because of the circumstance with my Mom. I have got to head back home and make sure everything is alright with her. I'm catching a red eye flight and I won't return until the August eighth episode of Smackdown." Natalie had to catch her breath because she just said a mouth full. She motioned to AJ that she had more to say. "I was wondering, how would you feel about you and I being in a storyline together?"

"Babe, I know that you have to take care of your Mom and as far as this storyline goes: if you're okay with it then so am I."

Natalie placed one of her hands on his. "I know you, Dad, and Hunter all talked to Vince about me getting time off. I appreciate you three looking out for me."

"You know that I'm here for you. You need to get home. I know what happened with her this weekend has ate you up inside even though you didn't say anything else about it; all your emotions spoke for you."

"You know me too well," Natalie laughed. "So, you're okay with you and I possibly being in a storyline together?"

"Of course I'm okay with it," The Phenomenal One assured.

"Hunter said that Joe was the number one pick for being the villain for you to feud with."

"Joe is a great choice. Him and I go way back and we always have great chemistry."

"It's always fun to work with your best friends," Natalie said. "I always have the most fun with Carmella whenever we battle."

"That's true," AJ agreed. "Whatever creative has planned for us, it should be very interesting."

"Hunter told me that you and Rusev would be temporarily feuding for the WWE title for the Extreme Rules pay-per-view and then after that, this new storyline will begin."

"Rusev is an intriguing opponent choice."

"I concur," Natalie agreed. "I will enjoy watching the feud between you two."

"Finished, AJ," The Doctor said.

"Thanks," The WWE champion responded. He plopped off the trainer's table. Natalie grabbed his WWE title from the counter and followed the Phenomenal One out of the Trainer's room. "I appreciate you grabbing that for me."

"No problem." The two walked down the hallway talking about mundane topics until they arrived to his locker room. She gently laid his title on one of the chairs in his locker room.

"I knew you said you were catching a red eye flight, but when are you heading out?" AJ wondered.

"I'm heading out early in the morning. That was the latest earliest flight I could find; if that makes sense?"

"I understand what you're saying,"AJ chuckled. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat at a sit down place before heading to the motel?"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Carmella is leaving with Seth, so it'll just be you and I."

"I know, that's why I asked about us going to a sit down restaurant."

Natalie smiled and nodded. "Gotcha."

"It's been awhile since you and I have done something like that."

"I know," Natalie sighed.

"You going to follow me into the shower stall? I know how much you like to ogle me when I'm in the shower," AJ teased. He laughed as his girlfriend's cheeks turned a bright red color. "I was teasing you, but you're so adorable when you're embarrassed.

"I was caught off guard by that statement." Nonetheless, she followed the WWE champion into the shower stall. They started talking about mundane topics again. This current predicament became somewhat of a routine for them.

* * *

AJ and Natalie were finally sitting down at a restaurant. They found this restaurant named Gibson's Bar and Steakhouse that closed an hour after midnight, so they were able to sit down and enjoy their food. It seemed to be a fancy etiquette restaurant too which made it even better.

The Phenomenal one settled on the T-Bone steak with fries and broccoli while Natalie settled for a filet mignon with fries and broccoli. Natalie took a sip of her water. "Thanks for bringing me here. We could've easily ordered takeout."

"It's been awhile since we've done something like this. I think it was overdue." AJ took a sip of his water.

"Yeah. With all this going on with my Mom, there hasn't been much time."

"That's okay," the WWE champion assured. He grabbed Natalie's hands. "I know you've been busy. She is lucky to have a daughter like you."

"I appreciate that," Natalie smiled, but then she let out a sigh. "I was sounding selfish earlier to Hunter. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I wish my Mom had a husband or that she had another kid. I also mentioned the fact that I haven't spent much time in the new house." Natalie felt her lip quivering. "What kind of human being am I to say that?"

"Baby, that doesn't make you a horrible human being if that's what you're thinking. I know you're a genuine person and you don't mind help take care of your Mom."

"Then, why would I say something like that?"

"It's just stressful thoughts. I know you've been stressed out lately. You haven't said anything, but your emotions and actions have spoken for you."

"I'm hoping that during this time off I'm able to get something accomplished."

"You will."

Natalie felt herself becoming mentally exhausted talking about this current topic. "Can we please talk about something else now?"

"Sure, it's our specialty to talk about mundane topics," The Phenomenal one joked. "So, we can talk about whatever you want."

Their food arrived and the topic was changed and Natalie felt herself becoming more at ease. There was something about AJ that made her feel so comfortable and at ease. She already didn't like the fact that they weren't spending as much time together even with them sharing a house and now she wouldn't see him as much until August.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it._**


	2. It's Always Better When We're Together

**_A/N: Thanks for the love on the last chapter. I hope the love for this story grows. I have everything thoroughly outlined for this story, but I just have to find the time to update. My job keeps me busy and I have other stories that need love too. I need to stop coming up with so many ideas, HAHA! But, I will definitely do my best to update this when I can. The AJ and Natalie muses hit me pretty frequently. Anyways, without further ado, here is the new chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 2: It's Always Better When We're Together

* * *

_It was the July twenty-fourth edition of Smackdown Live. The WWE champion was soaking in the WWE Universe chanting his name. Smackdown General Manager Paige was in the background, watching on with amusement. AJ was in the ring awaiting his opponent for the Summerslam pay-per-view. There was a contract signing taking place between AJ and his mystery opponent._

_But first, the Phenomenal One had some things to say._

_"Alright, alright, you guys are awesome!" The audience cheered at the compliment from the WWE champion._

_"Let me just say this: I am with the most amazing woman and when Stephanie McMahon announced the first ever all women's pay-per-view, she was the first person I thought of. And, y'all are very familiar with this person. Her name is Natalie Michaels." The crowd cheered at her name. Chants of: "Natalie" started and the Phenomenal one had a big smile grace his handsome features. "I told her before that if you want something bad enough, now's the time, go after it, get it, there's nothing you can't accomplish. Her and the rest of the women did just that and proved that they deserve their own pay-per-view." The WWE Universe gave a standing ovation._

_"Another reason for me to be proud of the company that I work for," AJ pointed out. "And speaking of being proud: I am proud to be defending in what is in my opinion the most prestigious championship not just in WWE, but in the world at the biggest event of the Summer, Summerslam, where I first laid the foundation for what is known as the house that AJ Styles built where John Cena and I tore the house down." The audience cheered in memory of that match that happened in 2016; which was the match of the night. "It's also where Kevin Owens and I ended a rivalry."_

_"As far as I'm concerned, Summerslam is like Wrestlemania, but we turn the heat up a little bit more." He looked towards the Smackdown General Manager. "So, with that being said Paige..." he signed his name on the contract. "...all I need from you is my opponent for Summerslam."_

_"Alright, AJ, you're opponent is going to be..." Paige said as she and AJ awaited the entrance of AJ's Summerslam opponent only to reveal James Ellsworth. The WWE Champion didn't look amused by this reveal._

_Corey Graves sounded ecstatic by this reveal as opposed to Tom Phillips and Byron Saxton who didn't seemed thrilled._

_James did his banter and his said some offensive things to Paige. Having put his foot in his mouth too many times during the short span of time, Piage became fed up and declared Ellsworth to be fired. James appeared hysterical and Paige had security escort him out as the WWE champion was totally amused by the new events occurring. This was too funny to AJ._

_The Phenomenal One was clapping at he watched James get booted out of the building by Paige that he wasn't aware that someone was in the ring with him. That someone was Samoa Joe. Joe attacked AJ from behind before locking him in the Coquina Clutch. The WWE was soon out of it at the expense of Joe._

_Joe signed his name on the contract and threw the table in the direction of the fallen WWE Champion. Joe exited the ring, screaming: "TICK TOCK CHAMP, TICK TOCK!" as he made his way up the ramp._

_AJ Styles versus Samoa Joe was set in stone for Summerslam._

* * *

The Phenomenal One unlocked the door to the house. In the current storyline with him and Joe, it called for him to be out a week to kayfabe get his thoughts together from the attack he'd received during his contract signing segment. He immediately got on a plane and headed to Florida. It was almost the end of July and he was due to return the same time as Natalie: the August eighth episode of Smackdown Live.

Natalie was behind him, helping him with his luggage. She picked him up from the airport early this morning since AJ got the latest earliest flight out(something they now joked about) and she had never looked forward so much to a trip to the airport. She was beyond ecstatic that she was able to get some overdue quality time with her significant other. The couple walked inside the house and they headed straight towards their bedroom so he could set down his luggage and get settled in.

"What do you want to do today?" The WWE champion wondered. He opened one of his suitcases and started unloading his belongings. "We still have the whole day ahead of us." It was still early in the morning, so AJ and Natalie had the whole day to do whatever they wanted.

"The only thing on my agenda for the day is going to see Mom." Natalie sat another one of AJ's suitcases on the bed and helped him unload his belongings. "I would like to eat lunch with her." Natalie had made arrangements for her Mom to be placed in an assisted living facility where her Mom would be under someone's care for twenty-four hours. While Natalie had been skeptical about her Mom in a facility, she did her research and this facility was well received. So far, so good seeing as how Natalie hadn't any problems. She was quite satisfied with the arrangements. Her Mom was under the care of the most compassionate workers and her Mom wouldn't have to worry about any issues if anything happened to her.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll leave that up to you, but I would be grateful if you came along. Mom has been asking about you. I think gracing her with your presence would mean a lot to her."

The WWE champion nodded. "I'll definitely come with you."

"Thank you," Natalie smiled. "It would mean a lot to her and I."

"No problem, Baby. How are you doing?" He wondered. The past couple of times he talked to Natalie over the phone, she was sounding like she was mentally exhausted. He was wondering if everything going on around her was starting to take it's toll.

"I'm doing okay now," the blonde assured. She couldn't answer that honestly the past couple weeks, but as of today, things seem to be flowing smoothly.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're feeling more at ease now."

"I appreciate that," Natalie responded with a smile. "To say the last couple weeks were stressful would be an understatement. I'm glad that everything fell into place and that I can be more at ease and not stressed out all the time. Although, I do worry about Mom from time to time. But, I know deep down that everything is okay."

"Everything is alright now," AJ promised. "Your Mom is taken care of and I'm here with you. It's all good."

"You're right," Natalie agreed. "All is good. Since we still have some time to spare before going to see Mom, is it okay if we just lay in the bed and snuggle?"

"Whatever you want. You know I don't mind doing that all." He sent her a wink and smirk. Since all his belongings were finally put in their rightful place, they got on the bed and he cradled her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

Natalie laid there, content listening to AJ's heartbeat. It was one of the most soothing feelings she'd ever known.

* * *

AJ and Natalie walked alongside one another as they were approaching the room that her Mom was staying in. They had takeout in their hands for lunch. They approached their destination and her Mom looked pleased as punch to see that Natalie had finally brought The Phenomenal One with her. "Hi, Mom, I finally brought your favorite person." She laid the takeout on the counter before she went and hugged her Mom.

AJ laid the takeout that occupied his hands before following Natalie's lead and greeted Natalie's Mom with a hug. "Hi, Michelle, long time, no see."

"Glad you could finally grace me with your presence, AJ," Natalie's Mom, Michelle teased.

"We brought you some takeout," Natalie said. She was preparing her Mom's lunch. She gently walked over to her Mom's direction and easily placed the food on the bedside tray.

"Aren't you an Angel?" Michelle referenced to her daughter. "You're the best."

"Thanks," Natalie smiled. "I hope you enjoy your lunch."

"Oh, trust me, I will!" Michelle exclaimed.

AJ and Natalie then prepared their food before taking their respective seats. "What did you have for breakfast this morning?" Natalie wondered.

"I had some french toast and orange juice."

"That sounds good. Was it good like it sounds?"

"It wasn't too shabby." Michelle then focused her attention to the Phenomenal One. She absolutely adored him. He was the perfect match for her daughter. She'd been baffled to hear that Shawn didn't want them to be together at first, but Natalie had said that Shawn wasn't too keen on her dating anyone in the business. As far as she was concerned: her baby's father shouldn't have even had a say in who Natalie should date because she was a grown woman and had a good head on her shoulders. But, she was over that issue and was glad to see her daughter happy with someone. "So, AJ, Natalie was telling me that you two are going to be in a storyline together."

AJ nodded. "That's right. The company tends to want big storylines for the summer to build up for Summerslam and they have this angle that's centered around Natalie so to speak. I am feuding with one of my very good friends: Joe and he is going to try to expose some downfalls in mine and Natalie's personal life. It'll be interesting to see how it plays out."

"He's going to be my knight in shining armor because he'll be defending my honor," Natalie joked. She looked beside her at the WWE champion and smiled. "This will add more layers to my character I think. People haven't really seen me too vulnerable onscreen, so I think this storyline will show some of my vulnerability."

"And, same for my character," AJ pointed out. "I think people will see a more vulnerable side to my character too."

"Sounds like this is going to go good," Michelle stated. "I'll make sure I tune into the television every Tuesday night at 8pm east coast time."

"I'm excited about this storyline," Natalie said. "I hope you'll like the storyline, Mom."

"I'm sure I will," Michelle assured. That was the end of that conversation and the trio started talking about this and that.

This was turning out to be one of the best days that Natalie has had in awhile.

* * *

AJ and Natalie were occupying their personalized gamer chairs in the game room. For dinner, Natalie just wanted to stay in and order pizza. So, the couple were currently playing video games while eating pizza. A pretty sweet deal.

They were playing Virtual Pro Wrestling 2 on the WWE champion's custom made Nintendo 64. AJ was playing as Jushin Liger and Natalie was playing as the Great Muta. AJ was impressed; Natalie was giving him quite the fight. "Dang, Michaels. Are you sure you haven't spent your time off playing this video game? You're very impressive."

Natalie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah right, Styles. I wish."

"I'm just wondering. I remember this game not being one of ones you were the best at."

"I guess I'm just having a lucky night."

"You can definitely have a lucky night if you want, all you have to do is ask."

"Nice pick up line, Styles."

"I know," AJ laughed. "I thought of that all by myself."

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "Really? Cause I thought you spent all your time with the guys teaching you different pick up lines?"

"Whatever, Michaels," The WWE champion scoffed. "The other guys wish they come up with something that smooth."

"I have missed this," Natalie confessed. "It's nice to finally unwind and just hang out."

"We finally get to spend an evening together in the new house," AJ pointed out. "I've spent more time in this house with Carmella than you since we've bought it."

"I know and I'm sorry," Natalie sighed.

The Phenomenal One paused the game and turned his chair in Natalie's direction and then spun her chair so she could look at him directly. "Sweet Stuff, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"It's just that I ask you to move in and you do, but we don't even have a chance to soak in the fact that we're living together now."

"You had other responsibilities to tend to. I understand that."

"I know you understand that. I'm just being selfish again," Natalie decided.

"No you're not. You're the furthest away from being classified as selfish," AJ assured. "You're still the same sweet Natalie Michaels I've grown to love so much." He slightly leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. He held them there for awhile. After that, he took her hand and motioned for her to sit in his lap.

She had one free hand in his hair playing with it and the other free hand was holding onto one of his free hands while his other free hand was placed on her hip. "Today has been one of the best days I've had in awhile. I guess I have grown so accustomed to having someone here with me that it actually felt weird being here majority of the time without you or Carmella around."

"I'm glad to hear that. You deserve to have good days," The Phenomenal One responded with a genuine tone. "It hasn't been the same on the road without you. I've had to hear plenty of times from Carmella how much she has missed her best friend being on the road."

"Really? Ya'll missed me?"

"Of course we did," AJ responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This has been nice, but I am ready to kick your butt."

"In your dreams, Michaels."

"Okay, see you there, Styles." She winked at him before getting off his lap and sitting back down in her chair. The game started back and Natalie couldn't think of a more perfect ending to the night than spending time with her man doing something they both enjoyed.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._**


	3. Say What's On Your Mind

**_A/N: Thank you to all that have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. This story is going to be so much fun to write. I am incorporating more onscreen stuff to this story too. I hope you all enjoy the chapters that are put out. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 3: Say What's On Your Mind

* * *

_Samoa Joe had some words for AJ Styles on the July thirty-first edition of Smackdown. The WWE Champion wasn't at the show because he was getting time to recover from Joe's actions from the week prior._

_The Samoan Submission Machine stood in the middle of the ring, a microphone in his hand and an intense look on his face._

_"AJ Styles!" The crowd cheered at the name._

_Joe shook off the cheers. Putting the microphone up to his lips, it was inevitable he had something to say. "AJ, what I did to you last week, well that was me sending a message and I think you're more than familiar about my favorite form of communication. So, I'm sure there are no hard feelings." A smirk appeared on the number one contender's face. "But, truth be told; I respect you and I respect that you've made the WWE title the most prestigious. I respect the grind and the sacrifices to be what you are."_

_The WWE Universe once again chanted AJ's name._

_"You see? You have put everything behind being champion. You've put being a champion in front of friends, you've put being a champion in front of your vices, and in fact; you've put being a champion in front of those you love. Which makes me wonder: How's Natalie doing?"_

_"I find it kind of funny how last week, you told a marvelous lovely tale about how you told Natalie that she can accomplish anything she sets her mind to, but I've known you a long time, AJ, and I know the truth and the truth is: you haven't been home long enough with Natalie since she's been gone, so I highly doubt you've had the time to tell her all these things you have claimed to say to her."_

_"AJ, you know in your heart that you're more comfortable being on the road and living out of a suitcase then being at home surrounded by the woman you claim is so amazing. If she's so amazing, then you would have found a way to be home with her while she's been at home dealing with her personal issues for the last couple of months."_

_"You've put being a champion above all else, even if it means you're failing at being the knight in shining armor for Natalie. Let's face it; you're just not good enough for Natalie."_

_"You work your fingers to the bone and you train like an animal to be WWE champion. But, I am coming soon and I am going to take that WWE championship from you." The crowd booed at the number one contender's bold claim. "Come Summerslam, when the whole world is cheering you on to victory, there will be someone secretly cheering me on, and that's going to be Natalie."_

_"When I'm done tearing down your house and putting you to sleep, Natalie will finally get a chance to know what it's like to have her boyfriend at home, but you're just going to a shell of the man she knows. Because you're not going to be the champion after Summerslam; I will be the WWE champion."_

_An intense look appeared on Samoa Joe's face; one that had the WWE Universe talking. Looking at his actions, he was clearly motivated. The WWE Universe was wondering if maybe this would be the man to dethrone AJ Styles as WWE champion._

* * *

It was the August eighth edition of Smackdown! The Phenomenal One's entrance theme starts and of course, there is a loud reception. AJ Styles comes out on the stage wearing his 'Run The Place' t-shirt under his trademark vest, his black and dark blue tights with his matching gloves and matching dark blue armband on his left forearm. After doing his usual taunt on the top of the ramp, he motioned for someone and Natalie Michaels appeared much to the delight of the fans.

She was wearing a coral ruffled tanktop with cuffed dark blue skinny jeans and brown strappy high heels. She'd gotten a new hairstyle before returning, so her hair was in a curly ponytail with her fringe bangs hanging from her forehead. Her coral eye makeup and rosy pink lipgloss meshed well with her outfit.

She walked alongside the WWE Champion down the aisle, high-fiving some of the WWE Universe. When they got to the ring, Natalie followed AJ up the stairs and got in the ring after he did. She leaned against the ropes as he went to grab a microphone. The Phenomenal One stood in the middle of the ring, while Natalie was standing behind, still leaned against the ropes.

The WWE Universe started chanting: "AJ Styles" loudly and AJ turned around to look at Natalie with a smile on his face as she was clapping in happiness over her man getting cheered and his name chanted.

"I have not forgotten that sound," AJ said. The crowd cheered, but this time they started chanting: "Natalie." "I'm sure Natalie has missed that sound. Way to welcome her back." Natalie smiled in appreciation at the WWE Universe chanting her name.

AJ's face grew serious. "You know what? A lot goes on between these ropes. A lot of trash talking, a lot of manhood being tested, and usually when that happens; it gets personal." Natalie nodded her head in agreement. "Samoa Joe, you made it personal when you mentioned Natalie." The WWE champion motioned to the woman of topic and she had a frown on her usually smiling face.

"Here's the thing: I want to be one of the greatest WWE Superstars for Natalie. I want her to be proud of me."

Natalie mouthed: "I am proud."

"That doesn't make me special because we all make sacrifices each time and try to put on a performance of a lifetime each time we get in this ring as WWE Superstars; that's what we do. That is what I am supposed to do as a WWE Superstar." Natalie clapped at AJ's statement.

"You see: we are on the road for over 200 hundred days a year competing around the world. In addition to that, I have other responsibilities since I am the WWE Champion."

"Natalie has been nothing but supportive of me; which is why she is the most amazing person." The WWE champion turned around to look at Natalie with a smile on his face and it was reciprocated with one of her trademark radiating smiles. The crowd cheered because they knew that Natalie was every bit of what AJ claimed.

"In reality: there are times I'm not there for Natalie when I should be. She's had a lot going on the last couple of months which is why she has been absent, but she understands that we have to make sacrifices as WWE Superstars. If anything, she's the one who's encouraged me to continue being the best WWE champion I can be and defend the most prestigious title all over the world."

"And, that's what pisses me off the most, Joe; you know Natalie. You know she has the biggest heart and kindest soul. And, all this garbage about me not being good enough for her..." An angry look came graced the Phenomenal One's features. "...that makes me even more pissed off."

"Long before this was the house that AJ Styles built, you and I were sharing a cockroach infested apartment sharing stale pizza. And, in a matter of minutes, you threw that all away all because you decided to bring up my private life without my permission and mention Natalie's name when her name should've never even came out of your mouth."

"So, here's the thing: I am not going to let your hands get on this title." He opened his vest wider to show off the WWE title that was around his waist. "You know what? Screw that. Joe, at Summerslam you will not be walking out the WWE champion and you'll be lucky if you walk out at all. Period!"

A very determined WWE champion motioned for Natalie to come with him and they exited the ring as his entrance music hit. She walked alongside him up the ramp as they appeared to be in conversation.

* * *

AJ and Natalie walked through the curtain into the Gorilla. AJ was praised by some of the producers for his strong promo. Natalie was praised for her acting skills during the segment. "That was an intense promo. Great work!" Natalie praised the WWE champion. "It really feels like you and Joe have hatred for one another."

"Thanks, Babe." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her down the hallway. "You're acting is good."

"Thanks." She put her hand on his hand that hung from her shoulder. "So, we're done for the night, right?"

"Yep," The Phenomenal One confirmed. "So, I'll go get showered and changed if you want to hang with Carmella. I know you've been dying to hang with her."

"Is it really that obvious that I miss my best friend?"

"Considering that your first words coming into the arena was: I am dying to spend more time with Carmella. I kind of sensed that you wanted to hang out with her."

"I haven't seen her that much since May. Sure, she's been at the house, but she's been spending majority of her time with Seth when she brings him home or she goes to his house in Iowa during her time off."

"So, you're having best friend withdrawals?"

Natalie giggled. AJ sounded so adorable when his accent thickened saying 'withdrawals.' "I guess so. I kind of feel like we could be drifting apart. I don't like saying that, but that's how I feel."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"I could do that. I have always been able to communicate with Carmella."

"So, sit down with her and talk to her as soon as possible. I don't want to see you get so wrapped up in your feelings and then you feel are tore up because you didn't talk to her."

"You're always looking out for me. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"And here I thought you kept me around for the heck of it."

Natalie laughed. "I suppose I keep you around for the heck of it. You're too sweet and phenomenal."

"You always know the right words to say."

"I have a talent for that."

AJ and Natalie arrived at the women's locker room. "I'll see you soon. Talk to Carmella and tell her how you feel." He placed a chaste kiss to Natalie's lips. She watched him walk away before walking into the women's locker room.

* * *

Natalie entered the women's locker room and saw that her best friend just changed into her street clothes. Carmella saw Natalie and her eyes lit up. "Honey!" The Smackdown women's champion hugged her best friend. "You're acting skills tonight during AJ's promo were on point."

"Thanks. Your heel work is stellar."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. So, I have something that I want to talk about with you."

Carmella frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Meh," Natalie sighed. "I'm just going to shoot straight to the point; I feel like you and I are drifting apart."

"What do you mean by that?" Carmella wondered. There was worry in her tone.

"I've barely seen you since May. Sure, you've been home, but Seth has been there too and you spend majority of your time with him. Or, you go to his home in Iowa. And, we barely socialize anymore. I only know what's going on with you because of social media."

"I didn't realize that," Carmella muttered.

"I understand that you have a boyfriend and you have different schedules, so you want to spend as much time with him. But, I don't see you anymore and I miss you."

"I'm so sorry that I've been a terrible friend," Carmella cried. "I guess I got so wrapped up in having a boyfriend again that I completely neglected my best friend who has been there for me through the thick and thin."

"You haven't been a terrible friend," Natalie assured. "You've never been a terrible friend. I just miss you and I hope that we can at least talk more often if we can't hang out."

"You've made time for me even though you have a boyfriend. Hell, you made sure you include him and I in your foreseeable living arrangements."

"That's because I love you both so much and I want to be surrounded my two of my favorite people in the entire world," Natalie smiled. "Seth could even live there if he wanted to, but I know he wants to stay in Davenport because that's where his whole life is. He has his wrestling school and he's planning on opening up a coffee shop."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to know that he's welcome to move in the house."

"I'm sure AJ wouldn't mind it either because he would have someone else to play video games with. Seth is more crisp with video games, so I am sure that AJ would have way more fun playing with him on a daily basis."

"Actually, from what we've seen, Seth always beats when AJ playing video games, so there's a chance you would always have to replace broken controllers."

"Touche," Natalie laughed. "So, what are your plans for a ride when the show is over?"

"I was kind of hoping that maybe I could catch a ride with you and AJ?"

"That should be okay."

"Let me finish getting my belongings together," Carmella said.

"Okay," Natalie responded. "I put my belongings in AJ's locker room, so I need to go there and get them. We'll come back around and get you."

Carmella nodded and smiled. Natalie kissed her cheek before walking out of the women's locker room and heading towards the WWE champion's locker room. It felt nice to talk to Carmella and tell Carmella how she felt. She felt a lot better now that issue was dealt with.

* * *

Natalie knocked on AJ's locker room door. A few seconds later and Natalie was greeted by the Phenomenal One, who was freshly showered and had on nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. Water specks were on his chest and Natalie found herself becoming dry mouthed. "You see something you like, Michaels?" AJ teased.

Natalie blushed. "Just this devilishly handsome guy standing in front of me."

AJ grabbed Natalie's arm and drug her inside his locker room. He immediately placed his lips on hers and Natalie felt her head spin. She still had her heels on, so she found herself to be a better height for AJ, which she thought added more to the kiss. Natalie felt their lips no longer attached to each other, so she opened her eyes. She felt her lips tingling from that electrifying kiss.

"I'm glad to see that I still have an affect on you, Sweet Stuff."

"Yes, you do." She rubbed her hands up and down his pectoral muscles. "I talked to Carmella and I feel much better now. Would you mind if she left the arena with us?"

"I don't mind at all. I'm just glad that you're staying with me because I have some things planned for us for tonight."

Natalie felt her insides turn hot. "I can't wait to see what you have planned," she breathed.

"I'm sure you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"You should probably change into your casual clothes now."

Natalie released her hands off his muscles and walked towards her bags. She rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a teal and white polka dotted pleated dress. She started undressing and she saw out of the corner of her eye AJ's eyes lingering on her. "Did you like what you saw, Styles?" She turned around to ask him after she changed her outfits.

"Most definitely." He rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a graphic muscle tanktop that he slid over his head.

"Glad I could give you a good view," Natalie teased. "We better grab our belongings then go by the women's locker room to pick up Carmella and head out to the parking lot."

"I am so ready to get you to our motel room."

* * *

AJ and Natalie arrived to their motel room after dropping Carmella off at her room. Carmella was rooming with Peyton Royce and Billie Kay. The couple walked inside their motel room and Natalie placed her bags on the floor. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She turned around and was greeted with a kiss by the Phenomenal One.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as his hands started on her lower back and slid down her butt. As their kiss grew heated, his hands traveled down to where the hem of her dress was and helped pull her dress over her head.

They passionately kissed a little bit more before she removed his tanktop from his upper body. The WWE champion helped lift Natalie up and her legs wrapped around his waist. With their lips still attached to each other, he carried her to the bed. He plopped her down on the bed and settled himself on top of her. They quickly shed each other of the rest of their clothes while the kisses became more heated.

For some reason, Natalie felt butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was the anticipation.

But, soon enough, they were in a passionate and intimate moment and Natalie's nerves were rid of.

AJ always a had way of making her feel safe and secure.

Pretty soon, they were done and AJ rolled over to his side of the bed. Natalie laid her head on his chest and started running one of her fingers down his abdomen. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Babe, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared."

AJ's eyebrows furrowed. "What's got you scared?"

"I love you so much and it really scares me. I honestly don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life."

"I love you too and don't worry; I'm not going anywhere," The WWE champion promised, placing a kiss to the crown of Natalie's head.

Natalie smiled. That was all the assurance she needed and soon enough she managed to fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you so much for reading._**


	4. You're Like A Dream Come True

**_A/N: Thanks for all on the love on this story so far. I hope everyone is enjoying it. I realized that I never gave Natalie an age, so her age is revealed in this chapter. Thank you for reading this new chapter, hope you all enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 4: You're Like A Dream Come True

* * *

The WWE champion and his companion, Natalie Michaels made their way down the aisle, her following slightly behind him. The WWE champion was focused and Natalie in her usual mood, smiled and shook hands with the WWE Universe. He was dressed in his black and dark blue attire from last week complete with his 'run the place' shirt and trademark black vest. She was dressed in a white beaded peplum top with cropped skinny jeans and beige flourish wedges. Her hair was half up with her bangs straight across her forehead. Maroon eyeshadow and thick black winged eyeliner accented her blue-green eyes and maroon matte lipstick accented her lips.

Natalie stood in the middle of the ring beside AJ, whom had a microphone in his gloved hands.

"For almost twenty years..." AJ started. He couldn't complete his statement because the WWE Universe started chanting "AJ Styles." The Phenomenal One smiled at the warm response the WWE Universe was giving him. The blonde standing beside him was cheering too. He soaked in the cheers for a few moments.

"Hey, guys, you know what? I'm blessed," The WWE champion attempted to start his spiel again. "I'm blessed because for almost twenty years I've been able to travel the world and compete against the best talent sports entertainment has to offer. And, I've learned a lot. But, nothing more important than the lesson I learned after winning the WWE championship." He showed off the title that was hiding under his vest. "There's a reason why this championship is so hard to hold. It's because of the pressure of who is holding this championship is put under."

Natalie merely nodded her head in agreement. She's seen firsthand how complicated it's been for AJ, who has faced challenger after challenger since his second title reign started last November.

"Samoa Joe, you hit my pressure points, Dude. I got to admit: you're a mastermind. It all started when you blindsided me in this ring."

Footage from three weeks ago during the contract signing appeared on the titantron and the moment AJ referred to was in motion. The number contender attacked the WWE champion from behind.

"Joe, right when I think I know you; you stab me in the back and then you stab me in the heart." Natalie placed a comforting hand on the Phenomenal One's bicep. AJ pointed to the titantron where footage showed from two weeks ago when Joe cut his promo on AJ where he was attempting to get under the skin of the WWE champion. He mentioned that AJ put being a WWE champion above all else. Everything about that promo caused AJ's blood to boil.

"Joe, you got me right where you want me; you got me to lose my cool. That's what you want?" AJ's question was rhetorical. "Well, you done it."

"You also got me to talk about something very private and very personal: you got me to talk about Natalie." Natalie shook her head in disgust. The blonde thought that Joe mentioning her to get inside of AJ's head was a very underhanded tactic. "I felt as a real man, I had to defend not only myself, but Natalie too and when I did, I got emotional. You got me to go to a place I didn't want to go to, you got me to go to a dark place. It was a place where I wanted to rip your head off."

"This beautiful woman standing next to me sat me down when we got home and she told me: 'AJ, you can't lose your cool like that. You know I support you and I appreciate everything you have done for me, but you can't lose your cool like that, you have to remain focused because you have to'-"

Samoa Joe's theme music blared and interrupted what AJ had to say. The crowd chanted "Joe" in rhythm of the number one contender's theme song as he stood on top of the ramp. AJ and Natalie both had perplexed looks on their faces.

Joe pointed up his index finger telling AJ and Natalie to hold on for a moment. He reached into his gray suit jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper followed by pulling a microphone out of the back pocket of his black jeans. "Now, AJ, that is a wonderful tale you're telling these lovely people. But, we both know that what you're saying is just not true." The crowd booed at Joe's accusation about AJ's statements not being true.

"Now, AJ, relax, just relax, champ. I want to help you keep your promise. I don't have anything to say to you, but I do have a letter in my hand that I want to read to you because I thought that you should hear what this letter says."

The number one contender unfolded the letter and started reading it. "Dear Joe, two weeks ago I heard the things you said about AJ Styles. The remarks were disgusting and made me physically ill. Not because they were wrong, but because they were true. I used to be the biggest AJ Styles fan in the world, but now it's clear that AJ does put being the WWE champion above all else. That is why AJ is such a great champion because his whole world is revolved around that championship. At Summerslam, I pray that you win, so AJ can have time for something else besides that championship. My sincerest gratitude, Natalie Michaels."

Natalie appeared bewildered by the letter while AJ was livid. He wanted nothing more than to go up there and rip Joe's head off before Summerslam. AJ was getting ready to exit the ring to get him a piece of Joe, but he was stopped in his tracks by Natalie, who put her hands on his chest to keep him at bay. The number one contender's music hit and a cocky smirk appeared on his face as he was happy with the latest scheme in his plan.

* * *

AJ and Natalie walked through the curtain into the gorilla. "I've got to head out to the parking garage for a WWE dot com exclusive segment with Joe. I have to act like I want to rip his head off." AJ handed his title to Natalie. "Can you please take this back to my locker room?" Natalie nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He gave Natalie a quick peck on her lips.

"We won't keep him too long," one of the producers teased Natalie.

"Happy birthday, Natalie," Joe said.

"Thank you, Joe," Natalie smiled. Today was indeed her birthday. She would be turning twenty-eight years old. She still had so many more years ahead of her. She hoped she could be like her boyfriend and age like fine wine. She wanted to stay graceful and crisp in-between the ropes like him too. It had intimidated her during AJ's promo when he said he'd been in the business for nearly twenty years. He had started his wrestling career when she was just starting out in middle school. He never worried about their age difference, even though she had. But, that was something that was left far in the past.

"I'll be back shortly," The Phenomenal said as he gently squeezed Natalie's shoulder passing by her. He walked alongside Joe so they could do their last segment together for WWE dot com before both men called it a night.

She took her boyfriend's title and headed towards his locker room. She arrived in his locker room and gently placed his WWE title in one of the seats that was near the lockers. She went to her suitcase and pulled out her iPhone. She hadn't checked her phone since this morning. Her eyes widened as she saw her phone was blew up with notifications.

She first opened up the Instagram app. She saw she had been tagged in photos by Carmella, Lita(she felt incredibly starstruck at being mentioned by her), Stephanie, Hunter, Charlotte, Nikki, Dolph, Seth(she honestly felt honored to be tagged in a photo with him because he didn't do that for many people), Nattie, Charly, Kelly, Michelle, and the love of her life.

carmellawwe: Happy birthday to my best friend in the whole world! Natalie, honey, you deserve the whole freaking world for your birthday. I love you so much and thanks for being the best friend I could ever have. Hope your birthday is #fabulous much like yourself. Carmella had posted five pictures with them. The first one was of them back at NXT when they were goofing off in the locker room. The second one was a picture of them where Natalie had on a gray crop top that said: that's my boo and the arrow pointed to Carmella and Carmella had on a gray tanktop that said: that's my bae and the arrow pointed to Natalie. The third picture was a selfie of them at the beach. The fourth picture a picture of them at Wrestlemania right after Natalie won the Smackdown women's title and Carmella posed with her. The fifth picture was taken on the Smackdown Live after Wrestlemania when Carmella just cashed in her Money In The Bank onto Natalie and the picture was of Natalie hugging Carmella who just won the Smackdown women's title.

Natalie remembered telling creative that she wanted to put over Carmella by letting Carmella cash in the Money In The Bank on her. Natalie felt that she didn't need a title to define who she was. She was popular without it. She thought winning the Smackdown women's title at Wrestlemania made for an excellent moment, but she knew there was other women who deserved a run with the title. After all, Natalie was still young and would have plenty more opportunities.

machetegirl: Kenzie and I wish you a happy birthday! Lita has a picture posted with Natalie, who is holding her dog, Kenzie.

stephaniemcmahon: Happy birthday to one of the women who has contributed to the women's revolution. She's just as wonderful outside of the ring as she is inside the ring. Steph has a picture posted of her and Natalie from the Royal Rumble.

tripleh: I have known her for a long time. She is one of a kind. She is one of the most down to earth people I've ever encountered. I am proud of her. Happy birthday, Natalie. Enjoy your day, kiddo. There was a picture of her and Hunter from when she debuted on Smackdown Live back in 2016 and a picture of her and Hunter right after she wont the Smackdown women's title at Wrestlemania.

charlottewwe: Happy birthday beautiful! Charlotte posted a selfie of her and Natalie during a time they were backstage goofing off. Charlotte appeared to be disgusted by Natalie, whom was acting like she was going to lick her face.

thenikkibella: Happy birthday to someone that I'm proud to call a good friend. She was my road wife during my last stent with the WWE and she is someone who spreads so much kindness and joy everywhere she goes. I love you, Natalie and I hope you have the best birthday. Nikki posted a picture of her and Natalie from when Natalie impersonated Dolph Ziggler and Nikki impersonated AJ Styles. There was also a selfie of them that was taken backstage in the women's locker room.

heelziggler: Happy birthday, Showoff! Dolph posted one of the same picture's that Nikki did. It was when she was impersonating him.

wwerollins: Happy birthday! I suppose you're cool enough for me to post about on my social media. Seth posted a picture of him and Natalie right before they did their crossfit workout. That was taken the same day as Takeover: Philadelphia earlier in the year.

natbynature: Happy birthday, my name cousin! Nattie had several selfies posted of her and Natalie.

charlyontv: Happy birthday to this gorgeous human being. Charly posted two pictures of picture of her and Natalie. The first was taken during backstage during RAW's twenty-fifth anniversary. The second one was a selfie of them during the Wrestlemania afterparty.

thebarbieblank: Happy birthday beautiful! Kelly posted a picture of them during RAW's twenty-fifth anniversary and one of them during the Royal Rumble.

mimicalacool: Happy birthday, Natalie! Hope you have an amazing birthday! Michelle posted five selfies of her and Natalie throughout the years.

ajstylesp1: Happy birthday, youngin! You're most incredible person I have ever known. Thanks to you, my heart is not missing that missing piece anymore. You complete me. I hope I get to spend many more birthdays with you. AJ posted four pictures of him and Natalie together. The first one was during the 2017 hall of fame. The second one was during a Georgia Bulldogs football game. The third one was one of them together at the beach. The fourth picture was taken during the Wrestlemania after party where she held onto his WWE title and he held onto her then Smackdown women's title.

Natalie teared up at the posts. She was grateful to have so many people in her life that cared about her. She didn't know how she was so blessed, but she didn't take it for granted. She composed herself fairly well until she read the Phenomenal One's post. She thinks that's the post that did her in.

Speaking of the Phenomenal One: he walked into the locker room. He noticed Natalie was looking overwhelmed by emotion. "What's wrong, Baby?" He asked with concern. "It's your birthday, you're not supposed to be crying."

"I am just so overwhelmed with these Instagram posts that are in relation to my birthday." She stuck her phone in her back pocket for the meantime. She would check twitter and her messages later. She got up and wrapped her arms around AJ, breathing in his scent. "Thank you so much for the wonderful birthday post. I couldn't contain myself much longer after reading your Instagram post."

"I guess I should be less sappy next time so I don't make you cry," The Phenomenal One joked.

Natalie laughed. "Your post was perfect."

AJ leaned back slightly so he could look at Natalie. "We should get changed. We have somewhere we need to be after the show ends."

"Okay." Natalie wasn't going to question AJ because she trusted him.

"I'm going to get showered really quick." He gathered his clothes from his suitcase and headed towards the shower stall.

Meanwhile, Natalie rummaged through her suitcase and found something she thought was suitable enough to wear. She liked what the WWE glamsquad did with her makeup tonight, so she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

AJ lead a blindfolded Natalie into a club. He has hand entwined with hers, their fingers interlaced with each others. AJ was wearing a black crisp linen shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Natalie always loved it whenever AJ pulled out the linen shirts or plaid shirts. Natalie was wearing a maroon lace midi dress with maroon heels. She resembled a princess; especially with her flowing blonde curls and her elegant makeup.

Natalie heard an echoing "surprise" from wherever she was at. Her boyfriend took off her blindfold and her jaw dropped. There was a surprise party just for her. Carmella, who was dressed in a short halter black dress and black strappy sandals, ran up to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie!" Carmella exclaimed.

Majority of the Smackdown roster was there to help celebrate with her. She felt her heart swelling. "Thank you. I can't believe that there is a birthday celebration for me."

"You deserve it."

"Y'all are so good to me."

"That's because you're so good to all of us," Carmella pointed out. She pointed to the bar behind her. "There's an open bar, why don't you help yourself?"

"Well, it is my birthday and it is a day of celebration, so why not?" She kissed AJ's cheek and whispered thank you to him before grabbing Carmella's hand and leading her best friend to the bar.

The WWE champion watched his girlfriend with amusement. He didn't drink, so he would gladly be her designated driver. He didn't want to be a burden to Natalie, so he found Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, and Big E and joined them.

Natalie found herself being surrounded by Carmella, Peyton, Billie, Lana, Zelina, Naomi, Becky, and Charlotte. The girls each had a shot in their hand and clinked each others glasses while they yelled, "cheers."

Natalie heard 'One Kiss' by Calvin Harris and Dua Lupa play in the club and she grabbed Carmella's hand and she motioned for the rest of the women to join her on the dancefloor. This song was most definitely her guilty pleasure song.

AJ kept his eyes on Natalie as she was dancing with the women on the dancefloor. Dancing was a secret talent she possessed. He found out firsthand after Wrestlemania how talented she was at dancing. He was lucky enough to get a live show.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Natalie go up to the DJ booth and then look in his direction. The WWE champion saw her motion for him to come to him and he started walking in her direction. She met him halfway on the dancefloor. "You're going to be all mine for the next four minutes," she said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

'Back At One' by Brian McKnight started playing and AJ and Natalie started swaying along to the song. Rusev and Lana and Jimmy and Naomi were inevitable in joining them on the dancefloor.

"This is a surprise song pick," AJ said. "But, I'm not complaining because this song is a classic and I get you have you close to me."

"When I hear some of the lyrics to this song, I think about you, so it was the perfect pick for me." She looked up at him and smiled. "You're really a dream come true to me."

"Well, I just want to be with you and you're the only one for me."

Natalie felt her heart flutter. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I can be a romantic guy when I want to be."

"You most certainly have your moments."

AJ smiled. "Are you having a good birthday?"

"It's been one of the best one's ever."

"Well, you've only had twenty-eight birthdays so it shouldn't be that hard to determine your best birthday's ever."

Natalie scoffed. "Alright, old man. You've had forty-one birthdays so it might take awhile for you to decide which birthdays were amazing for you."

"That's easy," AJ laughed. "My forty-first birthday was my best birthday ever."

"Why?"

The Phenomenal One moved Natalie's bangs to the side so he could look into her blue-green eyes. "I got to spend it with you. You did everything you could to make it special for me." AJ's birthday was June second and it fell on a Saturday, so he was able to spend it at home with Natalie. It started with her making breakfast in bed for him. Then, she hooked him up with preordered Atlanta Falcons and Georgia Bulldogs football game tickets. The last present she got for him was custom made Atlanta Falcons and Georgia Bulldogs jerseys with Styles and P1 written on the back.

"It was your birthday. You deserved the freaking world, Handsome and you still deserve the whole world."

"Now it's your birthday and you deserve the world."

"I'm not that special."

"Bullshit," AJ scoffed. "You're so dang special to me. No one else can compare to you."

"I was intimidated by my feelings for you at first," Natalie confessed. "I was twenty-six years old whenever I came to the main roster and you started talking to me. I thought that maybe you saw me as a little sister. But, after our first conversation together, I already had a crush forming on you. I thought that you would want someone more mature and older than me. But, Nikki and Carmella and some of the other roster members started saying that you liked me too. I honestly thought that was some cruel joke. Then, there was all that mess with my Dad. All of that is in the past and now here we are."

"I know our age difference can be intimidating because you're not even your thirties yet and I have already surpassed my thirties," the WWE champion stated. "But, I was hooked after our first interaction together. I knew right then that I had to talk to you as often as I could. I genuinely enjoyed your company. When I would have a bad day, you would somehow make it better. When Wrestlemania thirty-three came upon us, I finally grew a pair and was gaining the confidence to ask you out. But, you got injured. I could definitely tell you weren't around and it sucked. Then, I heard that Shawn was peculiar about who you dated, so that was another obstacle for me to overcome, but I was going to win in the end. And, I did because here we are."

Natalie looked at AJ mesmerized. She loved him even more now and that was becoming real hard to do because her AJ love meter was already at one hundred percent. "Is it possible for me to love you even more?"

"Yes, cause I love you more everyday."

Natalie felt her heart flutter and her cheeks turn red. "Okay, put a bow on your head or something because you're going to be my birthday present when we get back to the motel room."

"You can unwrap me, Baby. I don't mind that at all," he whispered in her ear. She felt goosebumps on her arms at his breath in her ear.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in their motel room and took off their shoes, Natalie wasted no time pouncing on AJ and unbuttoning his linen shirt. He pushed her against the wall and placed butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck.

Natalie moved herself from against the wall and crashed her lips on AJ's. He placed his tongue in her mouth and she eagerly responded. He slid his hands down and slid up her dress and underneath her dress revealed a lacy maroon bra and lacy maroon thong. Things were getting heavily heated and intensified as opposed to the passionate and slow they were accustomed to.

"Are you okay?" the WWE champion breathed.

"Mmmhmm..." Natalie muttered.

AJ and Natalie passionately kissed again, walking towards the bed. Natalie leaned back on the bed and AJ crawled towards her, their lips somehow staying connected to each others.

"Are you sure you're okay?" AJ wondered.

"I'm sure."

They stripped each other of the rest of their clothing and AJ and Natalie didn't waste anytime getting to the point. The rest of Natalie's birthday night was already planned out.

What a great way to end in what was one of the best birthday's ever. It was as if she was in a dream.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._**


	5. You Have A Way Of Moving Me

**_A/N: I am so grateful for all the favorites, follows, and reviews on this story! I hope everyone is enjoying this story thus far._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 5: You Have A Way Of Moving Me

* * *

Friday August seventeenth, AJ and Natalie had a one'o'clock autograph session at the forty/forty club at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. It was the start of Summerslam weekend and Natalie was ecstatic about the festivities. Like AJ mentioned in his promo a few weeks ago, Summerslam was just like Wrestlemania, except the heat was turned up.

For the autograph session, Natalie wore a yellow print keyhole top, cuffed skinny capri jeans, and black tube strap wedge sandals. Her blonde hair was in a side fishtail braid and her makeup was minimally done.

Autograph sessions was an event Natalie loved. She cherished meeting fans from different places. She was excited because she would be meeting fans with international flavor much like Wrestlemania. Summerslam and Wrestlemania autograph sessions ranked among her favorite as far as autograph sessions went.

There was a little girl who could be no more than four years old in the front of the line who seemed shy to approach Natalie. When the little girl got closer to Natalie, she cried. Natalie's heart broke at the sight, so she took the initiative to get out of her seat and picked up the little girl. The rest of the fans waiting in line for their time with AJ and Natalie clapped in appreciation for the kindness shown by Natalie towards the little girl. Natalie carried the little girl to her table and let the little girl sit on top of it.

The little girl was adorable to Natalie. She had the curliest brown hair and the cutest chocolate brown eyes. "Hi, there, Sweetie. My name is Natalie, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Aria," the little girl shyly replied.

"Aria?" Natalie reiterated. The little girl nodded her head skittishly in response. "That is a beautiful name."

"You're really pretty," Aria said. She was biting on her thumb nail and leaned into her Mom, who was standing right behind her.

"Aww, thank you," Natalie beamed. "That means a lot from you. You're quite the beauty yourself."

"Thank you." Aria started warming up to the blonde. "My mom tells me that I'm beautiful too."

Natalie giggled at Aria's adorableness. "Well, your Mom is an honest woman because you're a beautiful little girl." Natalie looked up to Aria's Mom and smiled. "I can see where you get your beauty from. Your Mom is pretty too."

"Thank you," Aria's Mom blushed.

"Of course. You and Aria are extremely gorgeous."

"You're my favorite wrestler, Natalie," Aria said.

"Seriously?" Natalie placed a hand on her heart. "That means a lot to me."

"I was so happy when you won at Wrestlemania."

"I'm glad that made you happy," Natalie smiled.

"Aria kept on mentioning how happy she was that you won the women's title. That definitely made her night," Aria's Mom admitted.

"That makes me happy."

"Thank you so much for being so kind to Aria," Aria's Mom said. "She was so excited about coming up here today to meet you; it was all she talked about since we surprised her with your axxess schedule. But, the closer we got to you, the more nervous she became."

"She's so adorable and so sweet." Natalie turned her focus to Aria for a moment. "Miss Aria, how would you like to get a picture with me?"

Aria's face lit up. "Do you hear that, Mommy? Natalie wants a picture with me."

"I did hear that, Babygirl," Aria's Mom responded with a smile. She got out her phone so she could get a picture of her daughter and her idol.

Natalie waited until Aria's Mom was situated. "Alright, Aria, let's look at your Mom." Natalie pointed to Aria's Mom for reference. Natalie picked up Aria and placed Aria on her right hip with both Natalie and Aria smiling radiantly.

"Got it," Aria's Mom said. She showed her phone to Natalie and Natalie swooned over the picture. "Thank you so much, Natalie. You have made Aria's whole year."

"No, thank you," Natalie retorted. "I am grateful for Aria and for you to have raised such a precious little girl." Natalie hugged Aria and Aria's Mom. She handed Aria and Aria's Mom the glossy photo of her that she autographed.

It was moments like that Natalie was grateful for.

AJ watched the interaction with amazement. It warmed his heart to see Natalie so tenderhearted to her fans. She was most certainly a gem.

* * *

The Phenomenal One walked into the motel room that he was sharing with Natalie. Being the WWE champion, he had appearances to make after his autograph session ended. He placed his WWE title on an empty chair. He then walked over to the bed Natalie was sitting on and sat down for a minute to kick off his shoes and toss his baseball cap before plopping down on the bed. He glanced over at Natalie and noticed she had changed into black sweatshirt crop top that had lazy written on it and pair of gray cotton shorts. A bun was matted on the top of her head.

He laid his head on her thigh, curious to see what she was watching on her phone. The WWE champion laughed to himself as the blonde was watching an old match of his from his TNA days. More specifically, it was his match against Samoa Joe from Sacrifice 2007. She must've just started it because the scene was him making his entrance. "Wanted to get a preview for Summerslam?" AJ joked.

Natalie laughed. "Kinda sorta. I remember being in high school and the on and off rivalry between you and Joe during the mid two-thousands kept me intrigued. I was a senior in high school when this match took place."

AJ groaned. "A senior in high school?" That reiterated question made him feel older than dirt.

"I know, I'm a kid," Natalie teased. She took one of her hands and ran it through his gorgeous brunette mane. "You've definitely gone through an evolution of looks. It's hard to imagine now that you ever had short hair."

"Sometimes I miss my short hair," The WWE champion confessed. "Then, there's moments like this where you run your smooth fingers through my hair and I much prefer to keep my hair this length."

"You are absolutely good looking no matter what kind of what hairstyle you have going on." She laughed at the fact she wasn't really paying attention the match she specifically typed into Youtube to watch. She paused the match and laid her phone on the other side of her.

AJ took the chance to reposition himself on the bed. He moved himself inbetween Natalie's legs. So now, he was laying back first on the bed, with his forearms on her thighs and his head placed on her lower abdomen. Natalie started massaging his shoulders. "That feels amazing," AJ said, appreciating how amazing his girlfriend's massage felt.

"You've had a busy day, so the least I can do is help you unwind."

"You're the best," AJ declared.

"Thanks Babe. You're the best too."

"So, you watched me during my TNA days during your high school days?" The Phenomenal One wondered.

"I sure did," Natalie responded. "You were my ultimate wrestling crush." Natalie always found it weird yet amusing that she ended up being in a relationship with the man that was her ultimate wrestling crush during high school.

"Sweet Stuff, I feel like you're yanking my chain."

"You really were. I guess it was that southern charm of yours that had me hooked."

"You were always a good judge of character."

Natalie laughed. "I'm glad you think that."

"You know, having this conversation about me being your ultimate wrestling crush throughout your high school years does indeed make me feel ancient."

"I understand your feelings," Natalie assured. "Having this conversation makes feel juvenile."

"It is amazing how everything came full circle, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came to WWE, you were the first woman not just in this company, but in the wrestling business that I had an attraction of the romantic type towards," The Phenomenal One confessed. "And, I am learning that you have liked me forever. It's just incredible how things came full circle."

Natalie's heart fluttered at the thought about her being the first woman in the wrestling business AJ felt romantically attracted to. "I'm honored that I'm the first person in the wrestling business you were attracted to."

He tilted his head back so he could look at her. She bent her head down to place her lips onto his.

* * *

Natalie was hanging out with Carmella in the hallways of the Barclays Center. The women were still in the outfits they wore to the arena. Natalie was wearing a sleeveless white lace crop top with a black leather skirt and black platform heels while Carmella was wearing a matching neon green crop top with a matching noen green skirt and tye dye pumps. Both of the girls already had their hair and makeup done for the show. Natalie's hair was straight and she had shimmering silver sequined eyeshadow accenting her eyes with shimmering rosy pink lipgloss. Carmella's hair was in a half up ponytail with pink streaks in it adorned with a pink scrunchie and she had a pink smoky eye with rosy pink matte lipstick.

Natalie took a pictures of Carmella in the hallway. The Smackdown women's champion wanted a mini photoshoot and Natalie wasn't going to deprive her of that. So, she was taking multiple pictures of her best friend. Once Carmella felt the photoshoot was completed, Natalie handed Carmella her phone and Carmella approved of the photos Natalie took.

"Okay, it's your turn for a photoshoot, Natalie," The Princess Of Staten Island decided.

Natalie rolled her eyes wholeheartedly. "If it'll make you happy, then I'll do a photoshoot to appease you." Natalie handed Carmella her phone and went to stand by the Brooklyn logo that Carmella previously stood by and did a couple of modeling poses.

"Absolutely Beautiful," Carmella praised. She showed Natalie the photos she took on Natalie's phone and Natalie nodded in approval.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled.

"After the show, Seth wanted to get a couple of people together to hang out and chill."

"Seth? As in Seth Rollins?" Natalie asked, perplexed that The Architect was initiating an outing with some of the WWE roster.

Carmella laughed. "The one and only."

"I know he has a limit with how many people he can be around with at one time. So, who is he wanting to get together?"

"You and AJ, Dean, Renee, Roman, Finn, Anderson and Gallows, Cesaro and Sheamus, The New Day, The Usos and Naomi."

"I wasn't expecting all these names," Natalie teased. "You seem to be making him less introverted."

"Yeah, right," Carmella giggled. "I think it's just a variation of things that have him hyped. He's winning the IC title, Dean has returned, Roman will be winning the Universal championship and AJ is retaining the WWE title."

"But, you're losing the Smackdown women's championship. That's not exactly worth celebrating over." Natalie wasn't trying to sound pessimistic, but she knew how much her best friend cherished being the women's champion for the Smackdown brand. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Natalie knew that Carmella was feeling disappointed about having to lose her title tonight.

"I know," The Smackdown women's champion sighed. "But, my man is winning a title and I get to be surrounded by cool people, so it's all going to be alright."

"Way to stay positive; The New Day would be proud of you."

Carmella giggled. "They sure would."

"You ready to go get changed for the show?"

"Sure. Let's get this show on the road." Carmella interlocked her arm through Natalie's and the best friends walked towards the locker room area.

* * *

The WWE champion and his companion waited in the gorilla for their entrance cue. AJ was dressed in his newly designed royal purple and black tights with a purple armband on his left forearm and purple and black gloves adorning his hands. Natalie matched his attire as she was dressed in a black lace cami with a black blazer over it and royal purple silky shorts with black laced bootie sandals on her feet. She was wearing a pink and black bracelet on her left wrist for Nattie in honor of her Father's recent passing. She was holding his WWE title as he was getting in his last minute warm-up before his entrance hit.

"Alright, AJ, Natalie," one of the producers said. "It's almost time." With that said, Natalie wrapped AJ's championship around his waist and hooked it together.

"You ready?" Natalie asked her boyfriend.

"Yep, how about you?" AJ reciprocated to his girlfriend.

"Yep."

The WWE champion's entrance music hit and AJ and Natalie smiled to each other at the loud reception they were welcomed with. Natalie followed AJ up the stairs that lead them to the stage as they appeared in their onscreen characters.

AJ Styles and Natalie Michaels appeared on the stage together and Barclays Center welcomed them with a warm reception. Natalie walked alongside AJ to the ring and she stayed behind as AJ got into the ring. The Phenomenal One did his usual taunt and handed the referee his WWE title.

* * *

AJ and Joe were almost in the climax of the match. The number one contender had just enziguried the WWE champion and the WWE champion fell onto the outside. Natalie looked on with concern. Joe smirked sadistically at Natalie before setting his focus back on AJ.

Joe lifted AJ off the ground and tossed him face first into the steel steps. Natalie cringed at the sight. She held her hand over her mouth. Joe, like a Hunter stalking his prey, stalked towards Natalie before swerving to the left and grabbed a microphone. The number one contender hopped up on the announcer's table and put the microphone up to his lips. He had a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, Natalie! Looks like AJ isn't the knight in shining armor you thought, huh? How about I show you what a real man is!" The crowd started chanting: "Real Man" in response to what Joe said.

Natalie appeared disgusted by Joe's words. Without warning, her look went from disgusted to horror as she watched AJ spear Joe from the announce table through the barricade." The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

With a laceration on his forehead, the WWE champion looked in the direction of his girlfriend, who appeared horrified. Joe tried getting away, so AJ grabbed a steel chair from the timekeeper's area and hit Joe in the back. The only reason why he stopped hitting Joe with the chair was because Natalie stood in-between him and Joe and begged him to stop with his vicious attack on the number one contender.

Natalie put her hands on AJ's chest and AJ reluctantly threw the chair on the ground. Joe was announced the winner by disqualification and was helped to the back by the referees.

AJ grabbed his WWE title from the timekeeper and him and Natalie, who held onto his arm, walked through the audience to get backstage. The audience applauded the intensity of the match between AJ Styles and Samoa Joe. They knew that this feud was far from over.

* * *

Summerslam was officially over, so some of the roster went to a nearby pub. It was AJ, Natalie, Carmella, Seth, Dean, Renee, Roman, Finn, Gallows and Anderson, Cesaro and Sheamus, Cesaro and Sheamus, The New Day, The Usos and Naomi who all came out at the behest of New Intercontinental champion: Seth Rollins. All the superstars were gathered together at the bar. Natalie found herself seated between Carmella and Finn. AJ was standing near Natalie, but he was in conversation with Finn, Anderson, and Gallows.

Natalie and Carmella were conversing with one another. "You did good in your triple threat match tonight."

"Thanks," Carmella smiled. "You're acting in the AJ versus Joe match was on point."

"Thanks." Natalie had noticed that Seth wasn't hanging around Carmella too much. He was too busy interacting with everyone else; more so Dean. Natalie presumed it was because the Lunatic Fringe just returned from injury and Seth was just playing catch up. "It's your relationship and I don't want to intrude, but I don't like the way Seth has practically ignored you since we've got here."

"He's just having a good time," Carmella defended. "He's just relishing in the fact that he just won the IC title. His adrenaline is high."

"Maybe, you're right," Natalie said, not wanting to press the issue. Seth was one of her dear friends, but she didn't appreciate him leaving her best friend in the cold. Maybe Carmella was right, he was just excited about being the new Intercontinental champion. She would let the issue go... for right now, until there was another reason why down the road she needed to go into defensive mode.

"Natalie!" the blonde heard her name being called in an Irish accent from beside her, so she turned her body in the direction of the first ever Universal champion: Finn Balor.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Finn?"

"Why don't we toast." He handed her two shot glasses with tequila in them. "Pass one to Carmella." Natalie did what she was instructed to do and handed Carmella a shot.

"What are we toasting to?" Natalie wondered.

"Victories," Finn answered.

"To the club being reunited," added in Karl Anderson.

"I'm not a part of the club, but I'll toast to that," Natalie laughed.

"You're with our good guy, AJ, so that makes you apart of the club," Karl explained.

"Let's also toast to not being surrounded by nerds," Luke Gallows joked, causing a laugh from Finn, Karl, AJ, Natalie, and Carmella.

"Anything you want to toast to, Carmella?" Natalie asked.

"Good times," Carmella responded.

"What about you, Babe?" AJ wondered. "Anything you want to toast to?"

Natalie thought about before giving an answer. "Friends that have become my family."

The Club and Carmella nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone clinked their glasses together before taking their shots. AJ laughed at the sour face Natalie made after chugging her shot. He handed her a lime. "Here." He didn't drink, but he knew that lime was a good chaser after drinking tequila. "That might help with the bad taste." Natalie ate the lime and AJ couldn't help but laugh at her facial expressions.

"That shit is disgusting," Natalie bluntly said.

"I'm glad that I don't have to worry about that awful taste."

Natalie wanted to be silly, so she stood up from her chair, grabbed a hand full of AJ's shirt and placed a big smooch on his lips. Everyone around them looked on with amusement. Even though the WWE champion didn't mind the playful smooch from his girlfriend, he didn't like the taste. He stuck his tongue out. "That was not too sweet."

"I'm sorry, I love you, but I couldn't resist." Natalie raised her hands up defensively. She did see out of the corner of her eye that Seth was talking to Carmella and hugging on Carmella, so maybe he was just soaking in the moment of being the new Intercontinental champion and being surrounded by his good friends. Natalie was grateful that she had a boyfriend who always included her and made her feel like a part of the group. Speaking of AJ, he had wrapped his arm around her.

She loved Seth like an older brother, so she would give him the benefit of doubt, but she really hoped he wasn't being icy towards Carmella because Carmella didn't deserve that treatment at all.

Nonetheless, she was enjoying winding down and being in the Phenomenal One's embrace. Everything with them just came so naturally.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._**


	6. Let Go Of What I've Done

**_A/N: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 6: Let Go Of What I've Done

* * *

Natalie sat in the makeup chair as the WWE Glamsquad was doing their thing and making her glamorous. She had a pink theme going for her tonight. She was dressed in the outfit she was wearing during her onscreen which consisted of: a pink long-sleeved floral tunic, black jeggings, and some Nike sliders on her feet until she put on her beige criss crossed stiletto heels. Her bangs were pinned back to the side to accentuate her features.

Not paying to attention to anything besides getting her glam on, she jumped a little when someone grabbed her hair and started braiding it. She looked in the mirror and saw that the culprit was none other than the WWE champion. "How may I help you?"

"I just want to add some touches to your hair."

"Is there something wrong with my hair now?"

"Not at all, Babe. I just want to make it more...Phenomenal."

Natalie giggled. "If you want my hair to be braided, then I'll wear it braided tonight."

"I know what's going to happen: you're not going to like how I braid your hair and then you're going to have it fixed."

"If you want to braid my hair, then you can. I won't change it," Natalie promised. "Work your magic."

AJ seemed to be content with her answer as he didn't say anything else; he just smiled. He undid the braid he did before and ran his fingers through her hair before restarting the braid. About ten minutes later, he was finished. "Finished. What do you think, Babe?"

Natalie touched her braid and was impressed with how neat it was. "Nice job. I do have a Phenomenal braid."

"You have your bangs pinned back and your hair is pulled back; the fans are going to get a good glimpse of your beautiful face tonight."

"Thanks," Natalie blushed. "It'll also help capture more of emotions during the segment with you and Joe tonight."

"Good point," AJ agreed.

Natalie's makeup was finished being applied, so she stood up from the chair and stared at her boyfriend face to face. She stared into his gorgeous crystal blue eyes. "Seeing as how we're both practically ready, what do you want to do? All I have left to do is slide on my heels, but that will be right before our segment."

"Let's just hang out," The WWE champion decided.

"Sounds like a deal to me," Natalie smiled, agreeing with the WWE champion's decision. She looped her arm through his as they walked through the arena to his locker room.

* * *

Natalie sat down in one of the chairs in AJ's locker room. "So, you and I are going to be teaming together for Mixed Match challenge season two?" She asked, complete excitement in her tone. It would be incredible to have the opportunity to wrestle alongside her boyfriend.

AJ nodded. He sat down in the chair perpendicular to the chair that Natalie was occupying. "We are. You and I are going to be a force to be reckoned with."

The blonde beamed. "Are you excited about me being your partner?"

"Of course. You're my girl," The Phenomenal One declared. "Our chemistry is going to be untouchable."

"Not trying to sound conceded, but I think we're going to be the most popular team in the mixed match challenge."

"Yeah, that's not conceded at all, Babe," AJ chuckled. "We're going to have a good time though."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to going home," The WWE champion said.

"Me too." Natalie was ready to head back down to Florida and check on her mom and have rest and relaxation after a hectic weekend in New York. "I need to check on Mom when we first get back."

"I'll go with you to see her."

"I appreciate that and I know that would mean a lot to her." Natalie smiled. She really had the best man in the entire world. "Carmella told me earlier that Seth would be at the house too and that she was wanting her, him, you, and I to go out on a double date. Are you interested?"

"Are you interested?" AJ retorted.

"Well, yeah. I think it would be fun to go on a double date with Seth and Carmella."

"Okay, then we'll have it in the plans to do that."

"What do you want to do?" Natalie wondered. "Do you want to go out to eat? Do you want to go catch a movie?"

"How about we go to Disney World?"

Natalie's eye lit up. "Oh my goodness! That sounds like a good idea!"

"I figured you would appreciate that idea," AJ laughed. "You've mentioned that you wanted to go to Disney World again."

"And going with three of my favorite people would make the trip spectacular."

Someone knocked on AJ's locker room door. One of the producers cautiously opened the door. "AJ, Natalie, your segment is up next." AJ and Natalie nodded their heads and gave their thank yous.

"Let me change into my heels really quick." She slid off her Nike sliders and put her criss crossed beige stiletto heels on her feet. "Alright, I'm ready let's do this." She followed AJ out of his locker room and followed him to the gorilla.

* * *

The Phenomenal One's entrance music hit and AJ Styles proudly appeared on the stage in his all black attire and 'Run The Place' shirt, raising his WWE title proudly in the air. He went to war with Samoa Joe at Summerslam and even though Joe won by Disqualification, AJ did his part by making sure Joe didn't get his hands on the title.

AJ walked over to where Renee Young was standing for his interview. The crowd starting chanting: "AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles." The WWE champion soaked in the cheers for a moment before getting into business with Renee.

"AJ, in your own words: what happened at Summerslam?" Renee wondered.

AJ had a look of angst on his face. He got too emotional at Summerslam and he realized that. "Summerslam didn't end the way I wanted it to. But, I don't regret what I did to Samoa Joe." The fans cheered in appreciation. "I lost the match because of my actions and I'm not too proud of that. But, Samoa Joe crossed the line; a line a real man doesn't cross. I broke a promise to Natalie that I wouldn't let my emotions get the best of me, but let me make a promise to the WWE Universe and to Natalie that I will not break: next time that Samoa Joe mentions anything about Natalie or my private life with Natalie, I'm going to rip his heart out and show him-"

-the WWE champion was grabbed by the ankle and was pushed off the mini stage where he was conducting his interview by Samoa Joe. Immediately after that, Joe locked AJ in the coquina clutch.

Within a few minutes, AJ's lights were out. Joe grabbed a microphone and looked into the camera. "Natalie, it sure looks like your boyfriend is making a lot of promises tonight. I don't see why he's doing that considering that all he does in break promises. You should really find someone else who is deserving of you."

The crowd cheered as Natalie came out and kneeled at AJ's side. She glared up at Joe, who gave her a kissy face before sadistically smirking at her and walking away.

Natalie shook her head in disgust and went back to tending to her boyfriend. She moved the hair out of his face and cradled his face.

Pretty soon, AJ got some life in him and let Natalie and some officials help him up. He put his arm around Natalie's shoulders and she put his arm around his waist as she guided him to the back.

The audience was faintly cheering in the background.

* * *

AJ, Natalie, Seth, and Carmella were finally at Disney World and Natalie was ecstatic. Her inner kid was definitely showing. She was dressed in an thin white three quarter sleeved shirt with blue and white polka dot shirts and white flat sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail to help her keep cool. She had a simple yet cute look for her Disney World adventure.

They were at Magic Kingdom at the behest of Natalie. This is the first destination she wanted to adventure. She always liked touring through the six different lands: Adventureland, Fantasyland, Frontierland, Liberty Square, Main Street, and Tomorrowland. She was leading the way and everyone else was merely following Natalie's lead.

"I don't think we'll be hearing much from her today," Seth teased. "She's in her own little world."

"That's true, but she's going through a rough time with her Mom," Carmella stated. "She deserves to have her fun."

"The reason why I decided on this was because she needed to take her mind off all the stress she's been under with her Mom's situation," AJ confessed. Natalie's Mom, Michelle, was having declining health issues and when her and AJ went to see Michelle the previous day, Natalie was heartbroken at seeing her Mom so sick. Whenever they got home, Natalie cried most of the afternoon. The WWE champion thought that Natalie deserved a fun day out.

"She looks a lot happier than yesterday," Seth pointed out.

"They don't call Disney World the happiest place on Earth for no reason, Rollins," AJ responded.

"It's really nice to see her so carefree," Carmella said. "This was a good idea, AJ."

"She deserves it."

"Hey, we need to take a selfie!" Natalie called out. Carmella smiled while guys rolled their eyes. They were expecting it considering who they were with, but that still didn't mean they were necessarily ready for it.

Everyone gathered in for the picture and Natalie got her selfie stick out of her backpack. Natalie was in front while AJ, Carmella, and Seth stood behind her. She took a photo of the group and stuffed the selfie stick back in her backpack along with her phone.

She looped her arm through AJ's after she put her belongings in her backpack. She walked beside him as she and her friends explored Magic Kingdom. Today was going to be a magical day.

* * *

AJ was sound asleep in their bed inside their motel room. Per usual, she found herself wide awake while he succumbed to sleep. She went on twitter for a few minutes. She even posted an update.

_NatalieMichaels: Today was a magical day. I am so thankful for my friends and my love._

Of course, she got immediate responses, retweets, and likes. She replied to some people, but too many responses were coming in so she didn't respond to everyone. She did see that Seth liked her tweet, so she would shoot him a message to see if he wanted to hang out with her.

_Hey, I saw that you like my tweet. Do you want to hang out? #teamnosleep_

Her phone dinged instantly._ Sure. I don't think the word sleep exists in my vocabulary. Let me change my clothes and I'll come get you from your room._

_Thanks. I'm going to change my clothes real quick too. _

_Seth replied with a thumbs up emoji._

She quietly got out of the bed and went to her suitcase to find something to change into. She was dressed in a black adidas crop top and black sleep shorts, so she just got out a pair of black adidas shorts and slipped them on in place of her black sleep shorts. She wrote a note to AJ just in case he woke up and he worried when he didn't see her in the bed.

She saw a message from Seth saying that he was outside her room, so she quietly exited the room after writing a note to AJ. She saw Seth was dressed in a Crossfit t-shirt, black gym shorts, and his trademark tennishoes. Of course, he had a ballcap on his head. He would never be caught dead without a hat on his head.

"Hey, friend," Natalie greeted.

"Hey, so what did you have in mind to do?"

"We can go downstairs to the bar and just hang out."

"Sounds like a plan." The two friends walked down the hallway, so they could catch the elevator and head downstairs to the bar.

* * *

"You seemed to be in better spirits than yesterday," Seth pointed out.

Natalie nodded. "Today was a much better day."

"I'm sorry about your Mom. I didn't realize it was that bad with her health."

"I appreciate that," the blonde responded with a sad smile. "She's not doing so good right now."

"She's lucky to have a daughter like you who looks out for her."

Natalie smiled in response. "Thank you." She started tearing up and getting choked on her emotions.

"So..." The Intercontinental champion knew it was time for a subject change. "...when's the next time you're going to do Crossfit with me?"

"I'm down for a session whenever. You stay at our house frequently, so all you have to do is ask and I'll be there."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"There's something that I need to talk to you about," Seth said.

Natalie's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"It's about Carmella. I don't think her and I are going to last much longer."

"Why?" Natalie inquired.

"Her and I have been having a lot of disputes lately."

"About what?"

The Architect sighed. "She thinks that I'm ashamed of her. She also said something about me living with her, you, and AJ."

Natalie felt a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. After Summerslam, she did mention that she didn't like the way that Seth was ignoring Carmella. Carmella had to of gotten in her head that Seth was ashamed of her. And then, there was that conversation her and Carmella had a couple weeks ago about how cool it would be if Seth lived in their house too. "I may have something to with that." She defensively raised up her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Seth wondered.

"When we hung out after Summerslam, I mentioned to Carmella that I didn't like the way you were ignoring her. And then, a couple of weeks ago, we were talking about the possibility of you moving into the house and what it would be like."

Seth rubbed his hands down his face. "Well, that explains a lot."

"I'm sorry," Natalie sighed.

"It's okay," Seth assured. "I just don't want Carmella to think I'm a despicable person. I know that my track record isn't that good, but I'm trying to be better."

"I think you're doing a good job showing her that you're being better."

"Thanks," Seth smiled. "I do care about Carmella a lot and I do stay at your house frequently, but I am not ready for that big step in the relationship yet. You and Styles have things your way and it works out, and I want Carmella to understand that I have my way of doing things. I have my own timing."

"I'm sorry if I'm putting any pressure on your relationship."

Seth waved off the issue. "It's not your fault. You and Styles suit each other perfectly. Carmella and I are complete opposites, and if I'm being honest: I'm still learning new things about her everyday. I just don't want her to have it in her head that things have to be a certain way. Everybody does things different."

"You know, you should really discuss this with her."

"Anytime I do, it always ends up in an argument."

"I could play mediator for you two."

"That sounds like a good idea," The Iowa native laughed. "We'll have to sit down soon and talk about everything."

Natalie felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey." AJ took a seat in-between Seth and Natalie. "I saw you weren't in the bed and then I saw your note. So, I took a lucky guess and came down here first."

"You're a good guesser, man," Seth praised.

"So, what were you two talking about?" The WWE champion inquired.

"Just two friends having a conversation," Natalie responded nonchalantly. "Nothing important." She would tell AJ what her and Seth talked about later though because she needed to vent about she felt like she was driving a wedge in Carmella's and Seth's relationship. AJ was her confidant.

* * *

AJ and Natalie once again got settled in their motel room. Once they changed back into the clothes they were wearing to bed, they got settled into the bed and Natalie snuggled into AJ's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I do want to tell you about what Seth and I talked about at the bar."

"Okay."

"Carmella and Seth have been arguing lately and I feel like I'm at fault."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just some things that I talked about with Carmella."

"I'm sure you had good intentions though," AJ assured.

"If my intentions were good, then Seth and Carmella wouldn't be arguing."

"Babe, they're a couple, arguments is part of the relationship package."

"You and I don't fight that often."

AJ started running his hands through Natalie's hair. "I got lucky."

"Me too," Natalie smiled.

"It's not your fault that Seth and Carmella argue."

"What about what her and I talked about? I'm sure that got in her head and that's why her and Seth are having those disputes."

"Baby, quit blaming yourself. It is not your fault that Seth and Carmella are arguing," The Phenomenal One assured.

"After Summerslam, when we all hung out at the bar, I made a comment to Carmella that I didn't like how Seth was ignoring her and then a couple of weeks ago, her and I were talking about how it would be cool if Seth lived in the house too."

"So the way I look at it: Carmella takes things way out of context and Seth doesn't seem to know how to deal with arguments."

"Seth made it seem like I did plant those thoughts in Carmella's head though," Natalie sighed. "When I told him what I told you, he said: 'well, that explains a lot'."

"You're not the reason why they're arguing. You were being a good friend when you mentioned Seth ignoring her and you were just merely stating that it would be cool to have Seth live in our house. It's not like you came out and said that she should mention Seth moving in."

"You make a good point," the blonde pointed out.

"I love you. Now, get some sleep."

Natalie laughed. "I love you too. You don't have to tell me twice."

Within a few minutes, she was in a deep slumber.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading, I greatly appreciate it._**


	7. When You Feel So Tired But Can't Sleep

**_A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 7: When You Feel So Tired But Can't Sleep

* * *

Natalie couldn't sleep; tossing and turning every so often. AJ to his credit, tried different techniques for her to go to sleep, but to no avail. He eventually gave up, but Natalie appreciated his efforts.

Natalie had the covers over her head; her logic being that if it was darker, then she would have a better attempt of falling asleep. After a frustrating thirty minutes passing without no sign of sleep, she huffed and dramatically kicked the covers off of her. AJ stirred in the bed and laid on his side, wrapping an arm around Natalie's abdomen.

"You okay?" The WWE champion murmured.

"I can't sleep," Natalie sighed. "It's getting annoying."

"I'm sorry." AJ scooted closer to Natalie, putting one of his legs over hers. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"I don't know."

Instantly, AJ plopped himself on top of Natalie. His elbows were resting above her, not wanting to crush her with his body weight. Natalie had a questioning look on her face, but that went away when AJ leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. "I have an idea."

Natalie was interested in AJ's idea. She ran her hands down his back and relished in the moment of their intimacy. She was sure that after this physical activity, she would be able to succumb to sleep.

* * *

It was the August twenty-eighth episode of Smackdown and Natalie had found it hard to stay awake. She made a doctor's appointment for when she got back home to Orlando. Even after late night intimacy with her boyfriend last night, she still couldn't go to sleep. She had been having a hard time going to sleep since this past Thursday.

She went to catering to get a cup of coffee. She was walking towards AJ's locker room when she bumped into someone and coffee spilled on her. The person she bumped into looked at her horrified.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Natalie hollered at the culprit who turned out to be Brie Bella.

"Natalie, I'm sorry." Brie attempted to help Natalie by wiping some coffee off of her, but Natalie was getting more irritable and that worried Brie. Brie would consider her and Natalie to be good friends since they were both close with Brie's twin sister, Nikki. They had also interacted whenever Brie reappeared on television occasionally. Like tonight, Brie was due for another appearance on Smackdown!

"Just stop it, Brie. You're just making it worse."

"Natalie are you okay?" Brie wondered.

"I was doing perfectly fine until you had to spill coffee on me. This was the outfit I was going to wear for my onscreen appearance on the show."

Brie sighed. "Natalie, I am so sorry."

"Whatever. Now I have to go looking like the ugly person we all know that I am."

"Natalie, you are not ugly," The Bella twin assured. "You're one of the most gorgeous women I have met."

"Please spare me the pity! We all know I am overlooked when it comes to women like you, Charlotte, Nikki, and Carmella!" Natalie scoffed.

Brie couldn't understand what had caused Natalie to be so irritable with her. Sure, she spilled coffee on her, but that was a total accident. Normally, Natalie wouldn't let something like that affect her day. "Natalie, you're not overlooked. There's a lot of people who think you're beautiful."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that to make me feel better so that it makes you feel better that you felt like you did something good by complimenting me."

"Do I need to take you to AJ? It seems like you have some pent up frustration and you need to talk to someone."

"No, you don't need to take me to AJ!" Natalie argued. "I am perfectly capable of finding my boyfriend myself. And, I don't have anything to say to anyone right now. So, if you don't mind; I have to find something else to wear." She walked past Brie, shooting a dagger at the Bella Twin.

Brie wasn't sure what just happened, but she wanted to talk to Daniel about what happened and maybe Daniel could mention to AJ about what just went down. Natalie's attitude definitely worried Brie.

* * *

Natalie walked into the locker room she shared with AJ and rummaged through her suitcase for something else to wear. She laid out a black and pink floral peasant top, a black cami- since her peasant top was see through, and black jeggings onto the leather couch. She took off the white v-neck, black cardigan, and dark blue skinny jeans that were now covered in coffee. At least her black platform heels would still be useful for her to wear.

The WWE champion walked in and his eyes widened at Natalie taking off her t-shirt. He noticed a rather frustrated look on her beautiful face. "Is everything okay?"

"I went to grab a cup of coffee and when I was headed back towards here, Brie ran into me and coffee spilled all over my outfit I was planning on wearing on the show."

"It's coffee, Babe. It's not a big deal."

"Considering the fact that the outfit I had on previously was a new outfit I bought specifically for the show, I say it's a big deal."

"Brie didn't run into you on purpose; I'm certain."

Natalie scoffed. "So, you're defending Brie?"

AJ was worried about Natalie's uncharacteristic behavior. He knew she hadn't slept that well the last night, but even when she didn't sleep good, she was still one of the most pleasurable people to be around. He couldn't comprehend her unusual mood. "Babe, are you sure you're okay?"

Natalie hurriedly changed into her new outfit and tossed her clothes into the trash. She actually bought an outfit she felt confident yet comfortable in and it was ruined. She didn't see the point of keeping the outfit around. She didn't mind the outfit she had on now, but she hadn't intended on wearing it tonight. She needed some air. "I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood to deal with anybody right now."

She scooted past the Phenomenal One, who watched her with concern as she walked out of their shared locker room. He thought that her new outfit she changed into was nice so he didn't understand why his girlfriend was so bent out of shape of her coffee stained outfit that was now in the trash.

He would let Natalie have her space before he went to get her when the show started. He went over to the bin where Natalie threw her clothes in and grabbed them. He would just send them to the cleaners when they got back to Orlando.

* * *

Brie and Daniel finished their segment with Miz and Maryse and Andrade and Zelina when they passed AJ in the gorilla, who was getting ready to cut a promo in the ring.

"Hey, AJ," Brie greeted.

"Brie, Daniel," AJ nodded his greeted to the married couple. "Great work out there."

"Thanks," Brie smiled.

"Appreciate that, man," Daniel said. He extended his hand for AJ to shake and the WWE champion accepted the gesture and shook Daniel's hand.

"AJ, is there any way we can talk to you before you head out there?"

The Phenomenal One nodded his head. "Sure."

"Is everything okay with Natalie?" Brie wondered.

"She didn't sleep very well last night, but besides that, she seems to be doing okay."

"Well, according to Brie, Natalie snapped after Brie ran into her and accidentally made Natalie spill her coffee," Daniel stated.

"What did Natalie do?"

Brie sighed. "She said that I ruined her outfit and she was pretty much dragging herself down."

"What do you mean?"

"In a nutshell, she thinks she's ugly," Brie responded.

"You might want to talk to Natalie and find out what's going on with her," The bearded man advised.

AJ merely shook his head. "I'll see what I can find out. I apologize on Natalie's behalf."

"It's okay, AJ," Brie assured. "I just hope that Natalie's okay."

"See you around, Man." Daniel and Brie both patted AJ's shoulder as they walked past him.

Now AJ had to get into onscreen character mode and get his worries about Natalie in the back of his mind.

* * *

The WWE champion, AJ Styles, stood in the middle of the ring, a serious look on his handsome face. He stood there for a moment and soaked in the cheers of the WWE Universe.

"Well, it's official; AJ Styles versus Samoa Joe at the Hell In A Cell pay-per-view for the WWE championship." The crowd cheered at the announcement.

AJ put his hands on his hips before focusing on what to say about his opponent. "Joe, you're good. He's good with these mind games; he's got me right where he wants me. I mean, he brought my woman into this and the only thing he proved was that he's not man enough to take the WWE championship away from me." The crowd applauded the champion.

"Why play these mind games? Why? Why not look me in the eyes and face me like a man?" AJ inquired. "It's because you're not a man. You've been telling Natalie that I'm not man enough for her, but she knows I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

"So, I am going to put a stop to these mind games, right here, right now." The WWE Universe cheered at AJ putting a stop to Joe's mind games. "You see?" AJ opened his vest to show off his title. "I am the WWE champion and I make the rules on Smackdown live."

"I am not going to wait until Hell In A Cell," AJ stated. "So, Joe, get out here right now! This isn't a threat, it's a demand by your WWE champion because I am going to knock your teeth down your throat." AJ unfastened his WWE title from around his waist and waited in anticipation for his foe.

Speaking of his foe: Samoa Joe appeared on the titantron. He hollered out: "OH, AAAAAJJJJJJ!"

The WWE champion was not amused.

"AJ, I'm not going to go out there tonight. I mean look at you, you're proving my point," Joe said. "You're out here playing Superhero to the world, but can't even play boyfriend long enough for Natalie." The audience 'ooo'ed' at the statement from Joe.

"You know what? I think it's getting easier to prove to Natalie that you're not good enough for her." Joe scooted to the side and there was Natalie in the background who was putting her belongings into her's and AJ's vehicle. Natalie was oblivious to Joe being in the parking garage.

"NATALIE!" Joe hollered out. Natalie turned around and she became disgusted by the Samoan Submission Machine's presence.

AJ's face got angry as he watched Joe approach Natalie too close for his liking.

"GO AWAY!" Natalie yelled. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Take it easy there, Natalie," Joe said, raising his hands up defensively. "Listen, I get why you're angry. I would be too. I am going to keep the promise that AJ never did. I'm going to take that WWE championship and show that you deserve a real man and not an egomaniac like AJ Styles."

AJ had heard enough. He grabbed his WWE title and ran towards the back to the parking garage where Joe had the balls to approach his girlfriend.

"You can only wish, Joe," Natalie stated.

"You'll see what I do to that boyfriend of yours at Hell In A Cell and after I'm finished with him, you won't have much of a boyfriend anymore," the number one contender threatened. He stroked Natalie's face before walking away with a satisfied look on his face and a glimmer in his eyes.

Natalie frowned. But, a look of relief hit her face when she saw AJ run in her direction. "Are you okay?" He enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm okay."

AJ didn't respond, just hugged Natalie tighter as the camera zoomed in on him with an angry look on his face. Joe was going to be a dead man walking.

* * *

AJ and Natalie were riding to the next city. It had gotten back into tradition where Carmella would ride with them, but since she was fixing to be R-Truth's manager, Carmella chose to ride with Truth to become more acquainted with him.

Natalie seemed to be acting normally now, but she still had her moments when she seemed irritable. When her and AJ were loading the rest of their belongings in their vehicle, she was getting frustrated because the luggage didn't seem to cooperate with her. She huffed and puffed before kicking her suitcase. AJ eventually took over and loaded all their belongings in their vehicle.

The WWE champion wanted to tread carefully. "So, what exactly happened with you and Brie earlier?"

"I already told you, she ran into me and that's when the coffee spilled all over my outfit."

"Did you happen to freak out?"

"Of course I did. How would you feel if coffee spilled all over your one of your favorite ring gears?"

"I understand where you're coming from, Babe," AJ assured. "But, Brie said you were talking yourself down. Why would you do that?"

"It's obvious that I'm not as gorgeous at her."

AJ couldn't understand his girlfriend's logic. "You're the most gorgeous person I've ever met."

"You have to say that," Natalie scoffed.

How many times have they had this conversation? He'd always thought Natalie was so gorgeous. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just sick and tired."

"Sick and tired of what?" AJ wondered. "Please talk to me, Babe."

"I'm just sick and tired of feeling the way I am. I haven't slept good since this past Thursday. I just want to be able get some good sleep. I'm literally worrying myself to death over my Mom. And, I love you and being in a storyline with you, and maybe it's just me, but I am feeling like an afterthought in the women's division."

That was a confession if AJ had ever heard one. "You said earlier that you had a Doctor's appointment when we get back home, so just inform the Doctor about what's going on. And, I know you're worried about your Mom, but Baby, she's being well taken care of. As far as the women's division goes: I know you miss wrestling and performing in front of the crowd, but the authority must have a lot of faith in you if you're in the main event storyline. I love working with you."

"I feel like a complete fool for acting the way I did tonight."

Natalie got out her phone and texted Brie. _Hey, Brie. I just wanted to apologize for my attitude tonight. I just have a lot going on, but you didn't deserve that. I know the coffee thing was an accident._

"If it's any consolation: Brie isn't mad at you, she was worried about you."

Speaking of Brie, Natalie had a response from the Bella Twin. _It's okay, girl! I'm sorry you have a lot going on. If you need to talk, you can call or message me._

Natalie responded with a_ thank you._

"I'm sorry about my actions towards you earlier too."

AJ reached over and grabbed Natalie's hand, giving her an assuring squeeze. "It's okay."

"I'm hoping I can get some good sleep tonight; I'm freaking exhausted."

"I'm hungry, so how about we hit up the Taco Bell drive thru?"

"I could go for some dorito tacos."

"You got it."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter.**_


	8. See The Side Of Me That No One Does

**_A/N: Grateful for all the love on this story. Thank you. Please continue with the follows, favorites, and reviews. I won't object :)._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar that may be mentioned throughout the story._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 8: See The Side Of Me That No One Does

* * *

Samoa Joe made his intimidating presence down the aisle on Smackdown. The crowd was chanting "Joe" as the number one contender confidentially walked down the ring.

Joe took the microphone and smirked. "NNNNNAAAAATTTTTAAAAALLLLLIIIIIEEEEE!"

"You know it seems I have walked this building back and forth and up and down and by the lack of a champion in the building - it seems that AJ has finally decided to play boyfriend for Natalie this week."

Joe smirked. "Now I know last week on Smackdown I had the chance to interact with Natalie and attempt to show her that she deserved better than AJ Styles. That thought seemed to have intimidated her."

The crowd booed, but it didn't phase the number one contender at all.

"I'm sure that AJ is taking time to persuade Natalie that he is actually good enough for her." Joe paused for a moment before raising the microphone back up this lips. "He's showering her with all the love and affection he should've been showing her this whole time instead of revolving his whole life around the WWE title."

The Samoan Submission machine had a perplexed look on his face. "Natalie, last week you acted like I was some sort of Monster. But, you know that I am not a Monster. I was just trying to get you to see that you deserve a real man unlike AJ."

The crowd booed.

"I did you a favor, Natalie," Joe stated. "AJ knows that what I have been saying about him is factual and now, all of a sudden; he is proving himself to be a good man for you."

"It's been almost nine months since you two started a relationship, but for the first time, I managed to get your boyfriend's full attention on you on a coveted Tuesday night." The number one contender was acting as if Natalie owed him her gratitude. "Most importantly, Natalie, it's been my actions that have made AJ finally start to care about you more than the WWE championship."

The crowd booed at Joe's accusation about AJ and Natalie's relationship problems, but it didn't phase Joe at all.

"Natalie, I hope you enjoy this Tuesday and having the full attention of the pathetic excuse of a man you call a boyfriend because there will be a lot more nights just like that." Joe smiled in satisfaction as if he was doing something good for Natalie. "Because Natalie - at Hell In A Cell, I will be taking the WWE championship from AJ and you can finally have a full time relationship."

The audience cheered and Joe thought it was because of him, so he was shocked whenever an unhappy WWE champion appeared on the titantron.

"You can stand there and talk about me all you want Joe, but whenever you constantly mention Natalie - well that's when the talking stops." The Phenomenal One had a deadserious expression.

Joe, on the otherhand, found amusement at AJ's threat. That quickly changed as soon as the WWE champion's entrance music hit. In the flesh was AJ Styles - who appeared in his usual wrestling gear - was ready for a fight against the number one contender for the WWE championship. The WWE champion took off his trademark vest and darted for the ring.

The WWE universe came unglued as the two men started brawling in the ring. Joe nailed AJ with lefts and rights, but soon enough, AJ took control. AJ nailed Joe with lefts and rights of his own. Joe rolled out the ring to attempt to regain his composure.

The WWE champion was hot on his heels, but Joe used his predator instincts and took advantage and tossed AJ into the steel stairs, sending AJ over them with authority. The number one contender was furious, so he went and grabbed a steel chair, with an intensity that was beyond intimidating.

Without warning, AJ landed a Phenomenal Forearm on Joe from the steel stairs. An enraged WWE champion took posession of the steel chair and was attempting to repeat what he wanted to do at Summerslam to Joe: beat him senseless with the steel chair.

Some of the WWE referees came out and tried to stop AJ from mauling Joe with the steel chair. The crowd booed because they wanted to see more of the fight, but the officials had some luck breaking AJ's grip from the chair and restraining him from Joe. AJ wasn't finished yet as he jumped off the top rope and landed a diving crossbody onto Joe and some of the WWE referees.

General Manager Paige and Natalie - who was at the show too despite what Joe said - appeared with some more referees. Natalie seemed flabbergasted by what just transpired.

Natalie placed her hands on AJ's chest, attempting to refrain him from the chaotic situation. The WWE champion scooted past Natalie and tried to get his hands on Joe again, but the referees lined themselves up into a little barricade of sorts so AJ couldn't pass.

AJ stood on top of the ramp and looked down at a Natalie, who stood in front of him, pleading him to calm down. Paige was standing beside the couple and pleaded for AJ to head to the back and calm down.

AJ's music hit and the crowd cheered. Natalie placed her arm around AJ's waist, escorting him to the back with Paige and the referees following behind.

* * *

"That was an intense segment," Natalie stated. Her and AJ were walking back towards the direction of the locker room area. "I should've worn flats instead of wearing my stiletto pumps because it was a job attempting to hold you back."

For the show tonight: Natalie was wearing a white button up tanktop with hot pink skinny jeans and a pair of beige stiletto pumps. The shoes were a wrong decision on her part.

"Sorry," the WWE champion snickered. "I was in the zone out there."

"I know," Natalie giggled.

"This feud is bringing out the intensity of my character and I like it."

Natalie smiled. "Glad you're enjoying the feud with Joe. Everytime you two feud, it's always amazing."

"Thanks, Babe." AJ put his arm around Natalie's shoulders and brought her into his side. "It's even better because I get to work with my most favorite girl in the world."

"Paige is pretty spontaneous," Natalie teased.

"Not as spontaneous as this five foot six woman with blonde hair and blue-green eyes with a radiating smile that makes someone's mouth go dry instantly."

"She sounds pretty sweet. You need to tell me more about her."

"Let me just say: she is the most incredible person I have ever known."

Natalie's heart fluttered at hearing that statement. "She seems special."

"Trust me, she is," AJ stated. "I just don't think she realizes it at times."

"Maybe she should be reminded," Natalie pointed out.

AJ and Natalie arrived to his locker room and he leaned her against the door. "Maybe I should remind her then," he whispered. Natalie was left breathless as he scooted past her and entered the locker room. He looked back at her and was intrigued with the affect he had on her. "C'mon Michaels, we need to get changed so we can grab Carmella and head out on the road."

* * *

In a rare situation, Natalie fell asleep during the car ride. This was the first time in quite some time she looked be having some peaceful sleep. AJ or Carmella weren't going to dare wake her up from her blissful sleep.

"She's knocked out," Carmella pointed out.

"Yeah, she is." AJ looked in Natalie's direction and observed her for a moment. Her head was leaned against the car door. A doughnut traveling pillow was around her neck so she wouldn't suffer through neck discomfort later.

"Does she seem to be doing better since the doctor recommended her taking melatonin to help her sleep?"

"I would say so, but she would be the one you would have to ask."

"I feel guilty because she is going through a rough time right now and I haven't been there like I should have," Carmella confessed. "I have been a terrible friend."

"Carmella, Natalie knows you have your own life," AJ assured. "She doesn't expect your world to revolve around her. She does miss hanging out with you though."

"And I miss hanging out with her too."

"Wasn't it just recently that you two had a conversation to sort these issues out?" The Phenomenal One wondered.

Carmella sighed. "Yeah, but I feel like we didn't make much progress."

"Tell her you want to hang out with her," AJ recommended. "While most of her stress is related to her Mom, other parts are related to her friendship with you. She also feels stressed about playing mediator for yours and Rollins' relationship. She feels like all the pressure is on her for you and Rollins to not argue all the time."

The Princess Of Staten Island frowned. She didn't realize how many different roles played in Natalie's stress and that she was a playing a role. "I had no idea."

"I have to press the issue with her before she tells me what's wrong," AJ laughed humorlessly. "So don't feel bad."

"Natalie shouldn't have to feel pressured about my relationship with Seth. Seth and I should just be able to communicate with one another." Carmella ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "I guess Seth and I both got too comfortable with having Natalie as our relationship confidant."

"You know how Natalie is though. She wants to make sure everyone around her is happy and healthy and she won't rest until that happens."

"She's resting right now though," Carmella joked. "So things must be good."

"She's talked to her Mom while we were waiting to leave the arena and her Mom was in good spirits and then you and I are in good spirits today, so that's reassuring to her that everything is okay."

"You're really familiar with Natalie's mannerisms," Carmella pointed out.

"We literally spend all of our time together."

"You also take the time to get to know Natalie," Carmella stated. "She really hit the jackpot with you, AJ."

"She's deserves someone who's going to treat her like she deserves."

Carmella felt her heart swell for her best friend. AJ and Natalie were a match made in heaven. "Just to let you know, I am totally claiming her whenever we get home," Carmella decided.

AJ laughed. "She's all yours. She's going to be in my bed at the end of day, so that works for me."

"I didn't think you were one for innuendos," Carmella laughed.

"I kind of felt like there was an opportunity there so I took advantage of it."

Carmella snickered. "Fair enough."

* * *

_"Mom!" Natalie was walking around the woods looking for Mom. _

_She saw her Mom standing in the middle of the woods, staring into the nothingness. Natalie cautiously walked to her Mom and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Natalie's Mom's head spun all the way around and she looked like a member of the walking dead. _

_Natalie screamed and hightailed it, unsure of how to process what she just saw. Natalie tripped and hit her head on a tree. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a herd of zombies standing above her._

Natalie woke up in a sweat and clutched her chest. She couldn't scream at all. She looked over to the side and saw AJ wasn't there so that freaked her out even more. She tried controlling breathing to regain her composure.

Then, AJ walked into the bedroom and paced towards Natalie's side of the bed. He plopped down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "What happened?"

"I just had a nightmare." Natalie started sobbing and AJ started stroking her hair.

"Talk to me about it, Baby."

"Mom-" A sob. "I tried finding her in the woods-" Another sob. "-and her whole head spun around." Another sob. "I freaked out and ran away and then ran into a tree." Another sob. "The last thing I remember about the dream was seeing zombies and then I blacked out." A tiny sob. "And then when I woke up, you weren't there." Uncontrollable sobbing.

"I'm here now." The WWE champion continuously stroked Natalie's hair.

"Where were you at?"

"I went to The New Day's room to play video games with them," AJ answered. "You were in a coma after taking your melotonin, so I went to hang out with them so I wouldn't bother you."

"I'm just overreacting," Natalie cried.

"No you're not," The Phenomenal One assured. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Some of the side effects from your melatonin was vivid dreams and anxiety."

"Will you please hold me?"

"Absolutely." AJ positioned himself on the side he was sleeping and gathered Natalie in his arms. He repeatedly stroked her hair and back until she'd fallen asleep again.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Natalie. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	9. All That's Waiting Is Regret

**_A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews so far. Things start getting a little bit intense between AJ and Natalie towards the end of the chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar that is mentioned throughout the story._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 9: All That's Waiting Is Regret

* * *

WWE dot com caught up with some action earlier on Smackdown Live. AJ and Natalie arrived to the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Kayla Braxton and one of the cameramen approached the couple. "Excuse me, AJ, Natalie, is it okay if I get a word with Natalie?" Kayla wondered.

AJ looked at Natalie, waiting for her response. "No problem," Natalie responded.

"I'm going to take our stuff to the locker room," AJ decided. He grabbed a hold of his and Natalie's suitcases. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I won't be too long." Satisfied with her answer, AJ merely nodded his head and smiled at her before heading towards the locker room.

"Natalie, what are your thoughts heading into Hell In A Cell this Sunday?" Kayla asked. "Samoa Joe has been playing mind games with AJ by bringing your name up any chance that he can."

"I think Joe is a good manipulator," Natalie answered. "He has managed to unleash a side of AJ that I haven't seen since our relationship began. Joe has unleashed AJ's inner monster and Joe will find that out this Sunday at Hell In A Cell."

"What is your reaction to all the accusations Joe has been spewing out about AJ's relationship with you?"

Natalie laughed humorlessly. "All of this is a ploy to get inside AJ's head and it has worked. I have never seen AJ this focused before and it's pretty intimidating. Everything Joe has done-"

Peyton Royce and Billie Kay: The IIconics interrupted much to the dismay of Natalie. "Hey, Natalie," Billie said, motioning to Natalie, who wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Natalie, how is life?" Peyton wondered. "I mean - everyone is starting to realize that not Miss Natalie Michaels is not perfect; especially her relationship."

Billie laughed at Peyton as if Peyton made the joke of the century. "Yeah, Natalie. How does it feel to come in second place to a title?"

"Shut up!" Natalie exclaimed. She got in the face of The IIconics. "I can understand why Asuka and Naomi can't stand you two. You are the most annoying people I have ever encountered in my life. And that's saying a lot considering what I've dealt with the past few weeks."

Peyton and Billie scoffed. "Natalie, you're just jealous because you're not as iconic as Billie or I," Peyton stated.

"How about one of you get in the ring with me tonight and I will show you just how iconic I can really be?" Natalie challenged. She was itching to get back in the ring and what better way than to get in the ring with one of the most annoying duos on the roster?

"You're on!" Billie accepted. "And bring your bodyguard - I mean your boyfriend to the ring because you're going to need him to protect you from us. That is- if you're actually important enough for him to support."

"No matter what is going with AJ and I right now, I'll have his moral support to shut you two up." Natalie smirked. "See you ladies tonight." Natalie watched the IIconics walk away and then looked at Kayla, who seemed intrigued by the situation that just took place. "I guess I should get ready to shut those two up. I hope Asuka and Naomi don't get mad at me. I'll make sure I leave a piece of IIconics for them."

* * *

Natalie was in the makeup chair getting glammed by the WWE glamsquad. The blonde was ecstatic about wrestling for the first time since May. She found some emerald green attire that she had made after her return last year, but she never wore it. So, she was wearing her emerald green lace up sparkly crop top, emerald green sparkly leather shorts, and her emerald green kickpads over her wrestling boots. She was also excited about her new limited time WWE shop merch that she received today. It was a shirt that said: My boyfriend is more phenomenal than yours with his logo on the back of the shirt. She was wearing one that was written in gold tonight for Connor's Cure.

Her bangs were starting to grow out, so they were pinned back so they wouldn't be all in her face whenever she was wrestling tonight. The rest of her blonde hair was down in her natural beachy waves. One of the producers went to her and told her that AJ's segment he filmed earlier was now airing. She had one of the makeup artist turn up the volume so she could hear what AJ said in his segment.

She heard her iPhone chime and it was a text message from Seth Rollins. _You still coming out to Davenport this week? Black and Brave are going to be excited about having you. _

Yeah, I am going to out there this week. I'm ready for you to show me this coffee shop you're planning on opening.

_It's going to be awesome. I'm surprised that AJ is letting you go. I know how attached at the hip you two are._

Very funny! I wonder how Carmella will take the news of me going out there; especially with the issues you two are having.

_I wonder how Styles will handle you being gone._

Natalie sighed. AJ wasn't exactly where of the plans she had made with Seth, but she thought about asking if AJ could come along. She wanted a change of scenery, so when Seth mentioned it would be cool for her to be a special guest at Black and Brave, she decided to go ahead and accept an early invitation. Seth and Carmella were currently on a "break" so Natalie also wanted to bring them two back together somehow.

There he was on the television screen with a gray version of his 'run the place' shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that looked incredible on him. Natalie felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. He looked too good to her. She wondered how she would be able to concentrate on her match later since he would be accompanying her to the ring.

She felt guilty about not letting AJ know of her plans. Putting those thoughts out of her head - she focused on his segment.

AJ was sitting on the steel stairs, a serious expression on his handsome face. "Samoa Joe knows that my biggest weakness is my temper and he knows the quickest way to lose my temper is to talk about the things that mean the world to me."

The WWE champion shook his head in disappointment. "He brought Natalie into this and she means the the whole world to me." AJ angrily clenched his fists. "He thinks if he can attack my heart-" he touched his heart. "-then he can mess with my head-" He pointed to his head. "-and then he has the advantage."

"Maybe he's right," AJ decided. "But, after twenty years of friendship, I know things about Samoa Joe too. Believe it or not: Joe has things that matter to him."

"The difference between him and I is that I would never meddle or pry in his private life like he has been doing to me nor would I question his integrity as a man making someone he cares so much about actually question his character," AJ pointed out. "I have integrity, Joe and I consider that a strength. Your biggest strengths Joe is: running your mouth, intimidation, and being a real piece of garbage!"

The WWE champion took a moment to regain his composure. He felt himself getting riled up. "All of those strengths are going to be your weakness. Whenever that bell rings, no one has the advantage over AJ Styles."

"At Hell In A Cell Joe, the talking and intimidation will stop. You got a dose of what happens when you mess with me personally at Summerslam and you got another dose of it last week." AJ smirked in satisfaction. "And in five days at Hell In A Cell: I am going to show Samoa Joe how Phenomenal I really am."

Natalie was mesmerized by AJ's promo. She could tell that he was into this feud with Joe. Speaking of the devil, AJ appeared in her eyesight.

"Great segment," Natalie praised.

"Thanks, Babe," AJ replied. He gave her a quick smile. "I'm glad to be accompanying you to ringside."

Natalie's eye makeup just got finished, so she scooted out of the chair. She had emerald green eyeshadow on her top eyelid and emerald green sparkling eyeliner on the bottom lid. She picked up her new WWE merch shirt of the back of the chair and scooted over her head. "What do you think of my new shirt for WWE shop?" She posed like a model. "It's limited time only. The font is actually in blue, but I am wearing the gold font tonight for Connor's Cure."

"I'll take an extra large in that."

"You better hurry and grab one because they're hot commodities."

AJ laughed. "Seriously, it's awesome that you have another shirt. I'll definitely get one."

"You don't have to."

"Babe, you literally have every shirt of mine that has been released from WWE shop. I would love to have a shirt of yours."

"This is my second shirt. I hope it sells well like my 'Smackdown's Sweetheart' did around Wrestlemania season."

"I have that shirt too."

Natalie smiled. "You're the best."

A producer approached AJ and Natalie. "Natalie, your match is coming up."

Natalie nodded her head. "Thanks."

AJ retrieved his WWE title from one of the makeup chairs and walked alongside Natalie to the gorilla as she got prepared for her match against Billie Kay from The IIconics.

* * *

'I Am The Fire' blared through the Cajundome speakers and the crowd came to life as hearing that familiar entrance music. While Natalie has been an onscreen presence, this was the first time her theme music has played since Money In The Bank.

Out from the curtains emerged Natalie Michaels, who was being accompanied by the WWE champion: AJ Styles. Natalie stood on top of the stage and smiled and waved to the WWE Universe. AJ stood beside Natalie and clapped his hands in support of his girlfriend.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first: she is being accompanied by the WWE Champion, The Phenomenal AJ Styles - from San Antonio, Texas, Natalie Michaels!" The two walked down the aisle smiling and making conversation on the way to the ring. They each slapped some of the fans' hands.

"Natalie is being accompanied to the ring by the WWE champion, who will be putting his title on the line in five days against Samoa Joe at Hell In A Cell," Tom Phillips said.

"AJ is accompanying Natalie to the ring because he is trying to prove to Natalie that he does care about her," Corey Graves pointed out.

"What are you talking about, Corey?" Byron Saxton scoffed. "AJ is out here because Natalie is competing and he wants to support her. That's what being in a relationship is all about."

"Whatever Saxton!" Corey rolled his eyes.

"AJ is also here to make sure that Samoa Joe doesn't acquaint Natalie with his presence," Tom Phillips pointed out.

Natalie waited for the arrival of the IIconics. She stood against one of the turnbuckles and continued to interact with AJ, who was standing on the apron near her. The IIconics' theme music hit and the duo confidentially made their way to the ring. Natalie watched as Billie made her way into the ring and taunted to the crowd alongside Peyton.

Pretty soon, the music died down and Natalie and Billie were in their respective corners. The bell rang and Natalie charged towards Billie with a tackle and some elbows to the face. Billie screeched and attempted to cover up her face.

Natalie then picked Billie up from the mat by her hair and then tossed her across the ring. Peyton looked on in horror and AJ was shocked to see how aggressive Natalie was being towards her opponent.

Out of desperation, Billie used assistance from the ropes to get up, but Natalie was on her like prey. Natalie tried to position Billie into the corner, but Billie raked the eyes of Natalie desperately trying to gain control of the match.

AJ was not happy with just transpired and got the referee's attention to try to tell him what just happened. While the referee was distracted by the WWE champion, Billie and Peyton double teamed choked Natalie on the ropes, much to the displease of the crowd.

Natalie coughed and was slowly trying to rebuild her momentum. The WWE Universe was chanting: "Nat-a-lie, Nat-a-lie, Nat-a-lie" trying to will Natalie back into the fight. Billie ignored the crowd were solemnly behind Natalie. She picked Natalie up from the mat and put her in the corner. The Australian Native tried going for a big boot choke, but Natalie countered and gave Billie the big boot choke and the crowd cheered.

Peyton grabbed Natalie's boot, so Natalie turned her focus on the other IIconic. Natalie lifted Peyton by her hair to the apron, but Natalie had eyes in the back of her head, so Billie knocked down iconic tag team partner. Billie seemed so shook up by hitting her partner that she wasn't ready for what was happening next.

As soon as Billie turned around, she was met with a boot to the face - courtesy of Sweet Chin Music by Natalie Michaels. Natalie pinned Billie and got the victory much to the happiness of the crowd.

Peyton grabbed her tag team partner and aided her to the back while the WWE champion got in the ring and raised Natalie's hand in victory.

"While that wasn't the technical masterpiece we have seen from Natalie in the past, she certainly got the job done," Byron Saxton said.

"Natalie is lucky she got the victory because AJ was the reason why she was in trouble early on in the match," Corey Graves pointed out.

"AJ was trying to explain to the referee what underhanded tactic Billie did to Natalie," Tom Phillips explained. "Natalie pretty much dominated the match, no matter what dirty cheap shots the IIconics tried pulling."

AJ hugged Natalie and they were getting ready to exit the ring when Samoa Joe appeared on the titantron. AJ certainly wasn't pleased with his opponent ruining his girlfriend's victory celebration.

"Awe isn't this sweet?" Joe asked. "The happy couple are celebrating. I hope you two cherish this moment because this will be the last time you two celebrate anything with AJ as WWE champion."

Natalie rolled her eyes while AJ clenched his fists. "I figured I would take the time to tell a little story to the WWE Universe." Natalie furrowed her eyebrows while the WWE champion didn't seem amused in the slightest.

"There was once a princess who fell in love with the knight in shining armor. She liked his wit and charm that he possessed."

"But pretty soon, the princess started to figure out that the knight wasn't all that shining and the only thing shiny about him was that trophy he carried on his shoulder."

"Another knight came into the picture and tried to warn the princess that she deserved better but she just won't listen. She still holding onto the hope that this knight she's madly in love with isn't some fraud."

"What the princess doesn't know is that in five days, this other knight is going to rob her knight in shining armor of his trophy and he will have nothing. He certainly doesn't have the integrity like he claims to have. So what will he have when his trophy is taken away?"

"Princess Natalie, you need to hold onto the hope that your knight in shining armor AJ is worth it because after Hell In A Cell, he is going to be worthless without his WWE title." Joe smirked sadistically and laughed before he was blacked out on the titantron.

The WWE champion looked at the titantron with anger, but Natalie grabbed him by the arm and pleaded him to calm down. AJ calmed down and walked to the back with Natalie following suit.

* * *

AJ and Natalie were laying down in the bed, finally settled down after a typical busy Tuesday night. With his head on her chest, she stroked his luscious brown hair. "I have missed doing this," Natalie confessed. "You've been so busy tending my needs, that I haven't exactly been attentive to you."

The Phenomenal One looked up at her. "You've been going through a lot lately."

"I still feel like I've been putting our relationship on the back burner."

"You haven't. We hang out every Tuesday after the show until one of us falls asleep."

"When was the last time we went on a date or just talked the whole night?" Natalie wondered. "Going through drive thrus and me telling you about all my personal woes while crying and sobbing doesn't exactly sound romantic to me, AJ."

"Okay, maybe it has been awhile, but you have had a lot going on."

"Do you think we have gotten too comfortable with each other?" Her and AJ did literally spend all of their time together. There was one day last week that she hung out with Carmella and that was fun. That made Natalie realize that maybe her whole life revolved around AJ. "Lately, I feel like we have just been acting like friends or roommates who have that nice benefits package."

"Maybe I haven't been doing my part as your boyfriend. I am supposed to give you romance, but I haven't done that lately and that's my fault."

Natalie shrugged. "We haven't even been together for a year but I feel like our relationship isn't as extravagant as it once was. Maybe we did move too fast."

"I agree. We did move too fast."

"I can't remember the last time either one of us said I love you before going to bed or when we got off the phone."

"Natalie, you know that I do love you, right?"

"Of course I know that. I guess it just wouldn't hurt to hear it every now and then."

"The physical attraction is still there for me though."

Natalie laughed. "Same here. My mouth went dry seeing you during your onscreen segment during the show."

"Good to know that I still have that affect on you," AJ chuckled.

"Trust me, you do." Natalie's tone then started to grow serious. "Seth invited me to be a guest at his Black and Brave wrestling school when we back, so I am probably going to fly out to Davenport and hang out with him."

"When were you going to talk to me about this?" AJ inquired frustratingly. "Does Carmella know?"

"I guess I never got around to telling you," Natalie sighed. "There has been so much going on that it hadn't slipped my mind."

"Does Carmella know you're going to visit her boyfriend?"

"I haven't gotten around to telling her yet, but I will. Her and Seth have been having even more problems lately, so I am hoping I can go out there and make Seth realize what he's missing."

AJ got out of the bed and looked at Natalie with disappointment. "It's nice to know that while my girlfriend is feeling like our relationship is at a dead end, she's been secretly making plans to fly out to hang out with her best friend's boyfriend during our next loop off." He went to the other queen bed and laid down, his back facing Natalie. He couldn't bare to look at her anymore right now.

Natalie followed AJ to the bed and stared at him, but of course, he couldn't see her due to his back facing her. "AJ, I wasn't saying our relationship was at a dead end. I will never get tired of being with you. I just feel like we don't date anymore. I love you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about making plans with Seth. I was going to inquire about you going too."

Silence can be the greatest form of communication and that's exactly what Natalie received from AJ.

With tears in her eyes, Natalie got off the bed and went over to her Melatonin bottle and took the double dosage of her regular dosage. Maybe taking double the dosage would help her sleep faster. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow! **_

_**Thanks so much for reading.**_


	10. This Feeling Won't Go Away

**_A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar that is mentioned throughout the story._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 10: This Feeling Won't Go Away

* * *

Natalie woke up in the middle of the night in a heaping sweat. But she was freezing too. She was rooming with Carmella and she was gone. Her and Carmella had exchanged some words about Natalie visiting Seth in Iowa, but when Seth intervened in the conversation and said he wanted to work things out with Carmella again; the conversation was dropped and Carmella enveloped Natalie in a hug and apologized for being over-dramatic about the situation.

While things with Carmella were better; the same thing couldn't be said about a certain WWE champion. She couldn't fathom what had AJ so upset with her. She was just being honest about how she felt about their relationship. After all, honesty was the best policy.

She heard that AJ was rooming with Xavier Woods, not to her surprise. The only two people that could compete with AJ in terms of video gaming within the WWE were Xavier and Seth. She knew that the two would be up majority of the night playing video games.

Natalie wasn't feeling that great and all she wanted right now was to be in her boyfriend's soothing and strong embrace. She groaned as she rolled on the bed to obtain her phone from the nearby nightstand. His name was the first to pop up on her contacts. She clicked on his name and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey," AJ greeted from the other end of the line.

"Hey," Natalie replied.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm laying in the bed. I just woke up in a heaping sweat and I'm about to freeze."

"Do you need anything?" He sounded very concerned for her.

"I think I'll be alright," Natalie responded. "Carmella should be back soon, so I'll run her to death."

AJ chuckled. "I can come over. We need to talk anyways."

"Okay."

"What room are you in?"

"Room five fifty two."

"I'm literally right down the hall."

"Cool," Natalie smiled. "So, it shouldn't take you too long then."

"Not at all," AJ confirmed. "I'll be there very shortly."

Their call was ended shortly after. Natalie slowly but surely got out of the bed so she could answer the door whenever AJ arrived. She was freezing so she slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants over her sleep shorts and slipped on her favorite AJ merchandise hoodie over her sleep shirt. By the time she did that, she heard a knock on the door. She felt her body decline with energy as she walked to the door.

She opened the door and behold there he was - a sight for sore eyes. The first thing he did was put his hand on her forehead. "Yep, you're hot and I'm not talking about your looks even though that's true too."

"I feel like death; I'm sure I look like it too." She moved to the side so he could come in.

The Phenomenal One went inside and watched as Natalie shut the door and walked over to the couch. AJ sat down on the couch beside Natalie. In an instinctive reaction, he put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side. "No matter what, you're always going to look good to me Michaels."

"You always say the sweetest things Styles."

"It's true though," AJ stated. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you."

"Go for it."

"I acted like a jerk and I'm sorry," the WWE champion apologized. "I guess I got jealous because you were making plans with Rollins. It also bothered me knowing that our relationship has lost the romance part of it and I'm to blame."

"I was going to inquire about you going, but you didn't give me a chance," Natalie retorted. "And as far as our relationship goes - it's a two way street. I should also take the blame for our lack of romance."

"It was childish of me to not talk to you for a couple of days for just being honest with me," AJ decided. "I couldn't handle the truth I suppose."

"We had our first legitimate fight. I guess we can say we have a normal relationship. I was actually worried that we never fought," Natalie teased.

"This is my first relationship after my divorce. I feel like I'm starting all over again," AJ confessed. "I just want things to go smoothly."

"You have been absolutely incredible."

"Thanks. It's been helpful that you're basically the most fantastic woman on the whole planet."

"That was very flattering," Natalie smiled. "Like I've said many times before: you're the best guy I've ever known."

"I appreciate that." Now that they were on good terms again, AJ wanted to focus on the sick woman leaned into his embrace. "Do you need anything? Have you took any medicine yet?"

"Not yet." Natalie shook her head. "But, if you look in my toiletry bag, I have my tylenol."

The Phenomenal One got up from the couch and went to the bathroom counter where Natalie's bag was laying and got out the tylenol bottle. He opened the bottle and got out three tylenol and laid them on the lid. He went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water for a chaser for the pills. He handed Natalie the items and she accepted them.

"So, I'm probably going to head out now." AJ headed for the door. "Do you want to ride to the arena together tomorrow?"

"I was catching a ride with Seth and Carmella, but I would never pass up on an opportunity to ride with my guy."

"Great! Sleep good, I love you."

"Love you too. Thanks for stopping by."

"You know I'll be there for you in a heartbeat, Babe." With that said, AJ walked out of the room and the comfort Natalie craved was fulfilled. She could hopefully get a few more hours of sleep before a long day.

* * *

Natalie was in the trainer's room. She wanted to figure out what was wrong with her. Her temperature was just checked and she had a fever of 102. That would make sense as to why she was freezing her butt off. When she was getting her makeup done, Lindy Sue recommended Natalie checked out after Lindy was applying foundation to Natalie's face and felt she was hot all over.

At least she was dressed for the Hell In A Cell event that was taking place in her hometown of San Antonio, Texas. For the show she was wearing a bow sleeved crepe top with floral print, maroon jeggings, and maroon ballet flats. Since was freezing, she found warmth in one of AJ's Georgia Bulldogs hoodies that she claimed as her own. It fitted her like a long dress, but that was what made it so comfortable.

At least she didn't look as bad as she did last night and this morning walking into the building. Her hair being done in curls with her bangs pulled back to the side and her makeup being done with nude eyeshadow and maroon lipstick helped give her more life to her appearance.

She saw the WWE champion walk into the room with concern etched on his handsome face. He was dressed in his black wrestling tights and had his 'The House that AJ Styles built' shirt on that was written in gold for Connor's Cure. He had yet to put on his gloves, elbow pad, and vest. "I went to the makeup area because that's where you were at whenever I texted you, but when you weren't there I was worried. Lindy Sue told me that you came here to get examined. Are you okay?"

"I'm running a fever," Natalie answered. "I figured that was what is wrong with me."

"Do you need anything?"

"I just need to take more tylenol. Also, something to drink would be nice."

"If you want to come back to my locker room and rest, I'll go get you something." AJ extended his hand out for Natalie and she accepted it. They walked back to his locker room hand in hand.

She plopped down on the leather couch and laid her head back. AJ brought her some tylenol and she thanked him with a smile and took the medicine. She didn't have anything to help her swallow the pills, but she managed to take care of the task. "I think I'm going to rest my eyes."

"I'll wake you up whenever it's time," the Phenomenal One decided. "So, you rest and I'll go grab you something to drink." He stroked her face before disappearing out of the locker room. Natalie shut her eyes and proceeded to rest.

* * *

"Natalie...Babe...Sweet Stuff..." Natalie groaned as she felt herself being shook. She opened her eyes and saw AJ attempting to wake her up. "Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"I want to sleep for a hundred years."

AJ chuckled. "I know you do, but the show is about to start and we have an interview with Kayla that takes place after Jeff and Randy's match."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do." AJ grabbed Natalie's hands and pulled her up. She tried fighting him, which he found amusing, but since he was stronger than her, he got her off the couch.

Natalie leaned her head on AJ's shoulder. "Can I just stay here and snuggle with you?"

"You know I would love to do that, but we have a pay-per-view we're both a part of." AJ lifted Natalie's head off his shoulder and cupped her face in her hands. "Get through the show and whenever we get to the motel, we can snuggle and cuddle all you want. Can you get through the show with me?"

Natalie nodded, but had a slight pout. "Yes, I'll manage."

One of the producers came to inform that AJ and Natalie's interview was coming up. "Alright, Sweet Stuff. Let's get through this interview. You can do it." He helped take off the jacket she wearing and threw it on the couch. He then grabbed his WWE title. AJ put his hand on the small of Natalie's back and they headed to do their interview.

* * *

Kayla Braxton was looking sharp in her red suit as she was getting prepared to interview her guests. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, the WWE champion, The Phenomenal AJ Styles and the hometown girl Natalie Michaels."

The crowd cheered loudly as AJ and Natalie came into view. The WWE champion was focused while the hometown girl had a usual radiating smile.

"AJ, how are you able to focus tonight on your WWE title match with Samoa Joe after everything he has said and done regarding your personal life?" Kayla wondered.

AJ intensified at hearing his opponent's name. "As far as my personal life goes - he wants to talk about Natalie. I can't wait for this match tonight. I am laser focused. It's time for the talking to stop and for the fighting to start. I'm walking in the WWE champion and I'm going to rip Samoa Joe's heart out of his freaking chest and I'm walking out the WWE champion."

AJ looked at Natalie and then looked at his surroundings. "Because this right here; this is the house that AJ Styles built." Natalie smiled and nodded in agreement.

The couple walked away and the camera zoomed in on Kayla, who seemed content with the interview the WWE champion gave.

AJ and Natalie were away from the interview area and AJ put his arm around her. "You did great, Babe."

"Thanks. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything because my voice is groggy."

"You still did great regardless."

One segment was down, now Natalie had to toughen it out and get through the WWE championship match.

* * *

The WWE champion was waiting in the gorilla with his companion. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"We just have to get through this match and then we can leave right after."

"We have to wait for the show to finish," Natalie pointed out.

"Hunter heard you were feeling bad, so he talked to me and said that it would be okay if we left early."

"That's nice of him."

Samoa Joe had made his entrance so now it was turn for AJ and Natalie to grace the WWE universe with their presence. AJ's theme blared through the speakers of the AT&T and it was received well. AJ with Natalie following suit, walked up the stairs and were met with an overwhelming positive reception as they came through the curtains and appeared on the stage.

The WWE champion did his usual pose and Natalie was standing there, holding onto his WWE championship and smiling. While AJ was pumping up the crowd during his entrance, Natalie was waving to the fans with her free hand. She didn't want to clap hands of the fans since she was running a fever.

AJ too sweeted Natalie before walking up the steel steps and getting in the ring. Natalie gave the referee the WWE title from under the bottom rope. She clapped in support as she was watching her man pose in the ring.

* * *

The WWE champion and his number one contender were putting on another instant classic. Natalie cringed a couple of times at the intense back and forth action.

Natalie watched on in horror as Samoa Joe irish whipped AJ in the corner and then elbowed him followed by an enziguri that could be echoed out throughout the arena. Joe then kicked AJ out of the ring and the WWE champion landed backwards onto his abdomen. Natalie darted over to where AJ laid and bent down to check on him.

The Phenomenal One saw Joe running in the ring, so AJ shoved Natalie out of the way and then found himself being shoved into the announce table after Joe landed a suicide dive.

The hometown girl was flabbergasted by what just transpired.

Once Joe rolled AJ inside the ring, Joe locked AJ in a sleeper hold and Natalie banged her hand against the apron to get the crowd to help motivate AJ back into the fight.

The WWE champion managed to get in some offense but when he ran the ropes, he found himself flipped inside out thanks to a lariat courtesy of the number one contender. Joe went for the pin, but AJ kicked out at two and a half.

Natalie noticed that the WWE champion but bleeding from his mouth and a look of concern etched her beautiful face.

Joe attempted to go for a muscle buster and she had terror in her eyes. She was relieved whenever AJ countered into a potential styles clash but Joe countered that.

A few more back and forth offense before AJ found himself locked in the coquina clutch after attempting a phenomenal forearm. AJ struggled for a moment, but found an opening and pinned Joe to the ground. Joe had one shoulder up and AJ was tapping but no one caught it at the time. So, Joe thought he won because he felt AJ tap out so he immediately grabbed the WWE title and hoisted it in the air.

Whenever the referee declared AJ the winner due to pinfall, the crowd popped and Natalie cheered in excitment. She entered the ring and smirked at a livid Joe. She clapped and AJ approached her and enveloped her in a large hug which the crowd cheered for. With the WWE title in one hand and Natalie's hand in the other, he raised both arms in the air and the WWE universe cheered.

Joe was watching from the ramp, still iivid and confused about what just happened. He felt he should be the WWE champion because AJ had tapped out.

AJ and Natalie continued celebrating in the ring before finally exiting the ring. They stood on top of the ramp together and raised their hands in the air with the crowd cheering. They walked through the curtain right after that.

* * *

"You did amazing out there, Babe," AJ praised. "I couldn't tell you were running a fever."

"Thank you. You and Joe tore the house down, as always."

"I left the battle with some battle scars."

Natalie wiped her finger against AJ's lips and wiped some excess blood on her pants. "I'm pretty sure most of my facial expression throughout the match were real reactions."

"I saw you looking horrified about Joe flipped me inside out like a cheese omelette."

"That's because I was," Natalie laughed.

"It's always intense whenever Joe and I face each other, but I love it."

"I know you do."

AJ wrapped his arm around Natalie's shoulders and they started walking. "You ready to get changed and get out of here?"

"Yes! I have some snuggles and cuddles with my name on it."

"Courtesy of your boyfriend who is more phenomenal than anyone else."

Natalie giggled. "You're dang skippy." The couple walked towards the locker room area. Even though she was sick, it felt good to be back in the embrace of her guy after a long couple of days.

* * *

_**A/N; Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy this chapter**_.


	11. You're Tied Together With A Smile

**_A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate all the love on this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar that is mentioned throughout the story._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 11: You're Tied Together With A Smile

* * *

Kayla Braxton stood in the interview area awaiting her special guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time - The WWE champion, The Phenomenal AJ Styles and the lovely Natalie Michaels." The WWE champion, flanked by Natalie, appeared on the screen and were welcomed with a warm reception from the WWE Universe. AJ looked over at Natalie and let out a breath before focusing on the interview. Kayla started her interview. "AJ, we are forty-eight hours removed from Hell In A Cell. Have you been able to wrap your mind around the fact that you were only a fraction of a second away from losing the WWE championship?"

"After everything that Samoa Joe has put Natalie and I through, the worst thing that could've happened was Samoa Joe leaving the Hell In A Cell pay-per-view the WWE champion." Natalie cringed at the thought of AJ's enemy becoming the WWE champion. "Sometimes lady luck shines through. The referee's decision stands. I know that Joe feels like he got gypped and maybe he was... or maybe it was karma. But, Joe and I are going to do this one more time; one more time in Australia. No countouts or no disqualifications. Anything goes! There has to be a winner. Anything goes in Australia." The Phenomenal One smirked at the thought of the anything goes in Australia. "I am getting ahead of myself because tonight I am facing Cien Almas, so I need to stop focusing on Joe because Almas will defeat me. The last time we fought he took me to my limit" AJ pointed to his brain. "So, I need to clear all this so I can get that W." AJ pointed to Natalie. "Last time I didn't have an equalizer, but this time I have the best equalizer there is that can handle Zelina Vega if she decides to interfere like she has a habit of doing."

Natalie smiled. "Zelina likes to do whatever it takes to help her business associate, but I am in AJ's corner tonight and if she decides she wants to lay her grubby hands on him in any way, shape, or form; I will kick her witchy tail - sick or not." Natalie was still sick, so her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

AJ took a step back to put his arm around Natalie, a serious expression on his handsome face. "Excuse us." The couple finished the interview and the camera zoomed in on Kayla who seemed satisified with her interview with AJ and Natalie.

AJ and Natalie were heading towards the direction of the gorilla, his arm still wrapped around her. "I am sure I sounded real hot during out interview," Natalie frowned.

"You do have a hot hoarse voice if that's any consolation."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I so do not!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

"You've never lied to me, but there is always a first time for everything."

AJ scoffed. "I am offended."

"I find it hard to believe that you find my hoarse voice hot."

"What can I say? Everything about you is hot. I can't help it that you're that way."

Natalie laughed. "Nah, you're the hot one in this relationship, buddy; at least that's what I read online."

AJ scoffed. "Now that's a lie. You're clearly the better looking one."

"Believe it or not, Babe, you have a huge fanbase that thinks you're the hottest thing going in the company," Natalie retorted. "I read thirsty comments about you all the time."

"What in the world does 'thirsty' mean?" AJ inquired, airquoted 'thirsty.'

"It's pretty much another word for horny," Natalie explained.

"I'm glad I have you around to teach all this current slang, youngin'," The Phenomenal one teased.

"I don't know what you would do without me, old man," Natalie joked.

AJ squeezed Natalie further into his embrace. "I honestly don't know either," he said seriously.

Natalie smiled to herself as the couple arrived to the gorilla. They stood alongside Andrade Almas and Zelina Vega and the four superstars waited for the Shinsuke Nakamura verses Rusev match to finish.

* * *

AJ and Natalie remained stood in the gorilla, waiting on the cue for their entrance. Andrade and Zelina were making their way to the ring. The WWE champion was slated to compete against the Mexican superstar in what would be nothing short of an amazing confrontation.

AJ was all ready in his favorite pair of black tights, his 'the house that AJ Styles built' that was for Connor's cure, his black vinyl gloves that he had specifically made for Connor's Cure, and trademark vest. His WWE championship was securely wrapped around his waist. He gave his female companion another once over.

Natalie was dressed in an acid wash blue female v-neck 'the house that AJ Styles built' shirt, distressed skinny jeans with faux suede black wedge sneakers. Connor's Cure bracelets were on her bilateral wrists. Her hair was in a curly high ponytail with her bangs framing her beautiful face. Her blue-green eyes were accented with silver sparkly eyeshadow with winged eyeliner. She had blue and silver lipsticks put together on her lips to give an ombre effect, which was unique.

Even though she felt worse than ever, no one could notice that she was feeling like that. The blonde was adamant on hiding how bad she felt. AJ and Carmella were really the two who knew how she really felt; especially AJ since he literally spends all of his time with her.

"How're you feeling right now?" The WWE champion whispered to her.

"I'm peachy," Natalie whispered. AJ chuckled at her response.

After Smackdown went off the air, him and Natalie were due to team together for the first episode of the second season of Mixed Match Challenge. "You're gonna be good to make it through our segment and then Mixed Match Challenge later on?"

"I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern."

"Okay, AJ, Natalie, it's your cue." With their cue being given to them, the Phenomenal One and his companion showed their faces to the WWE Universe and were greeted with a warm welcome.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Natalie Michaels; from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing at two hundred and eighteen pounds, he is the WWE Champion, The Phenomenal, AJ STYLES!" Greg Hamilton announced. AJ made his usual entrance to the ring with Natalie following behind.

Once the WWE champion got into the ring and attempted to pose for the fans, Andrade clubbed the WWE champion from behind. Andrade reigned down on stomps much to the happiness of his business associate - Zelina Vega. Natalie stood on the outside, a disgusting look on her face. Andrade pandered to the crowd, proud of what he just did to AJ. While Andrade and Zelina were continuing their pandering, Natalie made her way over to AJ and checked on him. AJ struggled to get up, but he made his way over to the opposite turnbuckle and took off his vest trying to regroup, but the damage to him had already been done. The bell rang and Andrade pounced on AJ like prey much to the happiness of Zelina and the worry of Natalie.

* * *

Almas laid elbows, kicks, and knees on the WWE champion in the corner. Zelina was encouraging her her business associate to continue the damage. Eventually, AJ retaliated with forearms and kicks of his own that knocked Almas into the opposite corner. Natalie cheered as AJ started to gain some sort of advantage.

AJ turned around for a second to look at Natalie to assure her he was okay, but as soon as he turned around he was met in the with a big boot to the face courtesy of Andrade's white boot. AJ wobbled to the ropes, where he used them to help him up. Him and Andrade irished whipped each other back and forth until Andrade planted AJ with a beautiful tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Almas laid a forearm to the face of AJ has he tried going for the cover, but AJ kicked out at the count of one.

Andrade pandered to the crowd and Zelina looked on proudly. Natalie once again looked concern for the WWE champion. Andrade then locked AJ's left arm in an arm lock and drug AJ to the corner where Andrade continued his dissection of the WWE champion with lethal knees. Andrade irish whipped the Phenomenal One to the ropes and tried for another tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, but the WWE countered with an amazing tornado DDT. Finally the roles were reversed with Zelina looking concerned and Natalie looking on proudly.

As both men got up, AJ tried going for his elbow and kick combination and he landed the spinning elbow, but missed the kick and was clocked in right in the face with a lethal forearm from his opponent. Andrade went for another pinfall, but once again, the WWE champion kicked out at one.

Zelina was lecturing Almas to stay on AJ while Natalie was encouraging AJ to get back into the fight. The crowd chanted "AJ Styles" in an attempt to help Natalie will AJ back into the fight.

The commentators seemed surprised with how one sided AJ and Andrade's match was with Andrade having more control over the match.

Andrade put a knee on AJ's throat and the referee counted to four when Andrade finally let go. He then argued with the referee while Zelina went over and slapped AJ in the face. Natalie had seen enough. After Zelina connected a hard slap to the Phenomenal One's face, Natalie ran over there and banged Zelina's head into the apron over and over again. The crowd roared as Natalie finally gave Zelina what she deserved. Zelina was taken out of the equation momentarily. There were chants of "Natalie" echoing throughout the arena.

That was the turn around in the match for the WWE champion because whenever his opponent tried irish whipping him to the other sides of the ropes, the WWE champion countered and the back of Andrade's neck went against AJ's knee. AJ took a minute to regroup as Natalie was leading the charge of "AJ Styles" chants.

Andrade tried to regain in his composure against the turnbuckle, but didn't have much luck as AJ landed a flying forearm onto Andrade. AJ snapmared Andrade and ran the ropes, landing another forearm onto Andrade's face. The WWE champion took a quick breather and kipped on up. He followed that by taking off his shirt, much to the excitement of the female members of the WWE universe. He threw the shirt in Natalie's direction and Natalie caught it.

The Phenomenal attempted a Styles Clash on his opponent but Andrade countered with a back drop. Andrade ran to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the top. He tried for a double standing moonsault but missed due to AJ having his knees up.

As both men once again regrouped, Zelina had finally made her presence back into the match and was yelling at her associate to finish off the WWE champion. Natalie was on the opposite side, clapping her hands on the apron as encouragement to AJ. The crowd followed Natalie's lead and cheered on AJ while chanting his name.

AJ darted towards Andrade, but Andrade tossed AJ over the ropes. Luckily AJ balanced himself on the apron. He then tried going for his Phenomenal forearm, but Andrade was too quick and trapped AJ between the top and second rope. Andrade climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double stomp onto the sternum of the WWE champion, and both of them plopped to the outside. Natalie watched with a horrified expression.

As Andrade rolled his way back into the ring, Natalie took the opportunity to tend to AJ. She knelled at his side and checked to make sure he was okay. The WWE champion used the barricade as a catalyst to help himself up. He eventually tried getting himself back in the ring by the count of seven, but he was met with a big boot to the face for his efforts. AJ once again plopped to the outside.

After a few minutes the WWE champion slowly but surely got back inside the ring. Andrade darted for AJ, who was in the corner, but AJ tossed Andrade to the outside. AJ then ran the apron and kneed his opponent in the face. AJ rolled Andrade inside the ring. Zelina went over to where AJ was at tried bad mouthing the WWE champion. Natalie came from around the corner and took out Zelina again with a spear. She told AJ he could proceed with what he was doing. AJ springboarded over the apron and landed a forearm to the back of the head of Andrade. AJ went for the cover but Andrade kicked out at two.

Styles picked up Almas from the ground and attempted another Styles Clash but Andrade held onto the ropes and AJ flipped Andrade over the ropes, but Andrade composed himself and landed on the apron with his feet. Almas hangmaned Styles and Styles went tumbling into the ring. Andrade springboarded the ropes this time and landed a beautiful missile dropkick onto the WWE champion.

AJ was plopped against the bottom turnbuckle and Almas landed his double knees. He then scooted the WWE champion to the middle of the ring and got a close three count. Almas lifted AJ up and attempted his hammerlock DDT, but AJ countered into a quick jacknife but flipped back over and finally put Andrade into the Styles Clash. He was successful this time.

The referee counted to three and the WWE universe cheered as AJ got the three count. Zelina, who was still weary from Natalie's spear had an angry look on her face. Natalie smiled radiantly and joined the WWE champion in the ring. They embraced in a hug and Natalie lifted AJ's hand in the air.

The couple didn't celebrate long because Samoa Joe attacked AJ from behind. He then pushed AJ into Natalie and Natalie went tumbling to the outside. Joe tossed AJ to the opposite side. Joe tried throwing AJ into the stairs, but AJ countered and Joe went into the steel stairs instead. Joe wobbled to to the barricade with the WWE champion hot on his heels. AJ threw punches left and right onto his arch-nemesis until Joe raked AJ in the eyes and then retreated by climbing across the barricade. Joe went through the WWE Universe while AJ went back inside the ring.

When the WWE champion rolled back into the ring, he didn't see Natalie. He saw referees on the outside tending to her. She had taken a nasty fall from when he bumped into her thanks to the sneak attack from Samoa Joe. AJ bent down and picked up Natalie. He carried her bridal style to the back as his entrance music started playing. He didn't really care about grabbing his WWE title, he was concerned with getting Natalie some help. Joe watched the pairing from afar where he stood within the WWE Universe, a frustrated look on his face.

"It looks like AJ has finally put Natalie before the WWE title for a change," Corey Graves stated.

"What are you talking about Corey?" Byron Saxton retorted. "AJ has never put the WWE title before Natalie. He has always said that Natalie meant the world to him even though he does take pride in being WWE champion."

"I still think AJ's just putting on an act to show he's not the man that Joe states that he is," Corey argued.

"I don't understand your thoughts sometimes, Corey," Tom Phillips said. "However, Joe thought he could get the advantage tonight, but AJ gained control of the situation."

"Joe doesn't think that AJ is the rightful WWE champion; he does," Corey added.

"At Super Show Down in a couple of weeks, AJ Styles will be taking on Samoe Joe in a no disqualification, no countout match," Tom said.

"I don't think this would be a good environment for Natalie to be in considering the nasty fall she just took," Corey stated.

"We'll see if Natalie will appear in AJ's corner or not," Byron replied. "You know she's going to want to be ringside for this because this is as personal for her as it is for AJ. She has been the center of this feud."

"At Super Show Down, we will see how this comes about," Tom pointed out.

* * *

AJ and Natalie were in AJ's locker room, resting for the time being. Since they were participating in the Mixed Match Challenge after Smackdown was over, AJ stayed in his ring attire. Natalie rummaged through her ring attire and went with her black ring attire she wore at Fastlane where she became number one contender for the Smackdown women's championship by winning a battle royal.

"I suppose I'll go with my black ring attire. Since we're teaming tonight, it would make sense for us to match."

AJ went to one of his suitcases and rummaged through it. He turned around to look at Natalie and he was holding two items in his hand. In his left hand was his Carolina blue and black vest he sported earlier in the year and in his right hand was a t-shirt. Natalie's eyebrows furrowed. He tossed the vest on the couch so he could show the shirt in it's full proximity. He turned the shirt around and Natalie smiled. His shirt said: 'My girlfriend is more phenomenal that yours.' Where the P was at on phenomenal had his logo.

"I figured we could match. That's why I brought this vest and had this shirt specifically made."

"You're the best, you know that, right?"

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a big deal. It would just add more effect to our unity for the mixed match challenge."

"I dig the shirt," Natalie smiled. "And, it was thoughtful of you to bring one of your vests so we could go all out with matching. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Babe."

Natalie coughed and cleared her throat. "Excuse me. My throat is killing me."

"Whenever we get back home, you're going to the Doctor, Natalie," AJ decided. Natalie shook her head in agreement. "Your fever hasn't gone down any has it? What about your fatigue? And your aching body?"

"I feel worse than I did two days ago, but I am able to function because of the medicines I'm taking; it's putting everything at ease for the mean time."

"Just don't do more than you're capable of."

"I know my limitations." She changed into her ring attire and got ready for the mixed match challenge.

* * *

Jimmy Uso and Naomi made their entrances first for the Mixed tag match. Natalie was excited about sharing a ring with Naomi. Naomi always seemed like she would be fun to compete against in the ring. Although they shared several matches together, Natalie and Naomi never battled one on one so tonight would be the first time they would be on opposite sides.

Natalie lifted AJ's vest hood over her head. The vest covered all of her attire, but she liked how it looked on her. Her theme music hit and she got a tiny reception. She appeared in front of the remaining WWE Universe. She kept the hood on her head. Pretty soon, 'I Am The Fire' changed over to AJ's theme song. At the same time, AJ and Natalie both took off their hoods and posed together on the stage.

Natalie lip synced, "they don't want none!" She walked alongside AJ to the ring much like she had been doing the past couple of weeks.

"Here comes, AJ Styles and Natalie Michaels, who are known as Too Phenomenal," Michael Cole said.

"I love these two together!" Renee Young exclaimed. "They're so cute together."

"In my opinion, I think AJ and Natalie have the advantage over everyone else in the mixed match challenge," Vic Joseph decided. "Not only do their accolades speak volumes, they have been side by side with each other for last the few weeks."

"Samoa Joe has gotten inside the head of AJ Styles for sure, but I think that Joe has brought AJ and Natalie closer together," Renee responded.

"Not only did AJ have an intense match with Andrade Almas earlier he was attacked by Samoa Joe after the match and Natalie took a nasty fall outside the ring." Michael Cole pointed out. "We're going to see how AJ and Natalie fair in this match up."

AJ and Natalie had a staredown with Jimmy and Naomi before the match. The two teams shared some friendly trash talk before AJ and Natalie removed their vests and AJ slipped off his WWE title from around his waist. The two teams eventually went to their separate corners. AJ and Natalie too sweeted each other and Jimmy and Naomi did their special handshake as the bell rang.

AJ and Jimmy were starting off the mixed tag match. AJ and Jimmy caught in an elbow tie up until Jimmy locked AJ in a headlock. AJ let go of the hold and made Jimmy run the ropes. Jimmy countered with a shoulder block. Jimmy ran the ropes again, but AJ leapfrogged him and when Jimmy ran back in his direction, AJ hit an arm drag. Jimmy then did an arm drag. The two countered back and forth with two more armdrags a piece. The two then went in opposite corners and the crowd cheered at the exchange. Natalie and Naomi clapped for their men's efforts. AJ and Jimmy shared some friendly banter before locking up again.

The two had the same idea and went for a kick, but they both blocked each other. AJ and Jimmy hopped around the ring on one foot while holding onto the other's foot. AJ and Jimmy said at the same time, "Put down my foot." They circled around the ring before gently releasing the other's foot. The crowd clapped. Natalie and Naomi clapped along with the crowd.

They shook hands, but Jimmy gripped AJ's hand tight, so AJ squeezed Jimmy's hand tight in retaliation. The two had an intense stare down before letting go of each other's grip and walking over to their respective corners.

"I'm tagging out!" AJ hollered.

"You tag out then!" Jimmy responded loudly.

"I am! I am fixing to tag out right now!" AJ hollered back.

"I am too!" Jimmy hollered.

AJ tagged in Natalie first and the crowd cheered for her. Jimmy then tagged in Naomi and the crowd cheered for her too. The two women entered the ring and stared back at their respective men before rolling their eyes and laughing to each other. The two women circled each other around the ring before locking up. Naomi grabbed a hold of Natalie's arm, but Natalie cartwheeled and countered Naomi's hammerlock with one of her own. Naomi somersaulted over and sweeped Natalie to the mat. Natalie was sitting up, but a kick to the face from Naomi plopped her to the mat.

Naomi attempted to knock over Natalie with a tackle, but Natalie leaped over her and Naomi dove onto the other end of the ring. Natalie dropkicked Naomi in the face and then jumped up and down in the ring as if she just won the Smackdown women's championship or something. Her enthusiasm caused Naomi to look at her with amusement and bust out laughing.

Natalie feigned innocence and raised her hands. "What? I finally got the upper hand."

Naomi sat there and smiled at Natalie. She then got up and the women circled each other again before acting like they were going to tag in their partners. But, AJ and Jimmy merely just gave their women advice. Natalie and Naomi met up in the ring again and high-fived each other. They locked up once again with Naomi getting the upper hand. She locked Natalie in a school boy, but Natalie kicked out a won and the women started doing a fast paced back and forth roll up exchange. It ended with Natalie getting a two count on Naomi. The women rose up and got an applause from the crowd and their men.

The woem were both attempting a kick to each other, so they both caught each other's legs, remnants of AJ and Jimmy earlier. Natalie and Naomi held onto each other's hands after shaking hands with each other and released each others foot. Naomi tried a move on Natalie, but Natalie countered with a crucifix pin that got her a two count.

Naomi grabbed Natalie's foot and Natalie plopped face first on the mat. Naomi ran the ropes and landed a split leg drop onto Natalie. She rolled Natalie over and pinned her for a two count.

Natalie used the ropes to try to brace herself, but no luck as Naomi hit a baseball slide and Natalie rolled to the outside. AJ went over to where Natalie was and attempted to check on her but he was caught off guard as Naomi landed a crossbody, but he caught her. Jimmy Uso came over to retrieve Naomi out of AJ's arm.

"If you don't get your hands off my woman, Styles..." Jimmy lectured. AJ was pleading his case and he scooted to the side because Natalie dove through the ropes with a suicide dive that took out both Jimmy and Naomi.

"That's what I'm talking about!" AJ exclaimed. He too sweeted Natalie and she reciprocated it. The crowd started cheering: "too sweet, whoop whoop! too sweet, whoop whoop!"

Natalie got back into the ring and posed for the crowd while AJ was on the outside trash talking Jimmy. Naomi got onto the apron and Natalie grabbed her but was met with a kick to the face for her efforts. Natalie found herself dazed. AJ looked on with concern. Naomi ran towards Natalie and hit a low crossbody her. Naomi went for the pin with Natalie kicking out at two.

Natalie gained some momentum with nailing some forearms on Naomi, but Naomi eventually grabbed Natalie's arm and put both of her feet on Natalie's throat and Natalie plopped backwards on the mat. Jimmy was proud while AJ was concerned.

Natalie sat up but was quickly put back on the mat after a nasty slap from Naomi. Naomi went for her split legged moonsault after the slap and Natalie moved out of the way causing Naomi to miss. Naomi was back first on the mat, so Natalie went to the opposite corner and she landed a handspring moonsault on Naomi. Naomi kicked out a two after Natalie pinned her.

AJ and Jimmy were beating on the turnbuckle post near them trying to will their women into the match. Eventually, Naomi made it to her respective corners and tagged in her men. That meant AJ was automatically in the match due to the rules.

AJ and Jimmy both jumped into the ring. Natalie was on all fours so AJ leaped off of her back and landed a forearm onto Jimmy. He then drug Jimmy to the nearest corner and landed a flying forearm over there before landing Jimmy's head on the back of his knee. AJ went for the pin where Jimmy kicked out at two. After that was an attempt at the Styles Clash, but Jimmy countered with an awesome Samoan drop. Both men regained their composure.

Jimmy hit an enziguri first and then AJ hit a picture perfect Pele kick. Jimmy wobbled his way to the corner where Naomi tagged herself in. She got in the ring and with some assist from her husband, she hit a running hurricanrana on AJ. Natalie hurriedly got in the ring and tossed Naomi to the outside. And she turned around and nailed Jimmy with a sweet chin music. Natalie gloated for a minute, but as soon as she turned around Naomi landed a flying crossbody on her. Naomi went for the pin and lucky for Natalie, AJ broke the pin.

Jimmy ran into the ring to aide his wife by attempting to nail AJ with his superkick but to no avail. AJ tossed Jimmy to the outside. As soon as he turned around, Naomi hit him with the Rear View and AJ landed on the outside too.

Naomi turned around and was met with sweet chin music courtesy of Natalie Michaels. Natalie then locked Naomi in her Natalie Ever After submission and Naomi tapped out.

Natalie's theme echoed throughout the arena and AJ met her inside the ring to celebrate with her. He raised her hand in victory. He lead her out of the ring and helped her on the announce table and then he stood on the table beside her. The Mixed Match Challenge episode ended with AJ and Natalie standing on top of the announcer's table, their hands held in victory.

Natalie was ecstatic onscreen, but offscreen she was feeling miserable. That match completely drained her energy. She definitely needed to go to the doctor whenever she got home. She suspected she may have the flu, but that would be for the Doctor to determine.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._**


	12. Back To The Place Where I Belong

**_A/N: I appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar that is mentioned throughout the story._**

* * *

**HEAD ABOVE WATER**  
Chapter 12: Back To The Place Where I Belong

* * *

Natalie laid in the hospital bed and let out a sigh. She ended up getting admitted for pneumonia. She had the flu too and it lead to her having complications with her breathing and that's when the admitting doctor diagnosed her with pneumonia.

She was sicker than she thought she was. It had been almost two weeks since she got admitted and she felt much better than she had in awhile. Natalie felt like a brand new person. The news spread on WWE dot com that she was hospitalized with the flu and everyone sent her their best wishes.

It was Tuesday which meant that Smackdown was on. It was the go home show for Australia and she was looking forward to see what was in store was AJ and Joe's feud. The week prior, they had a segment where Joe was acting like he was going to "raid" AJ and Natalie's house. It was mentioned that Natalie was recovering and Joe used psychological warfare to his advantage. The number one contender wondered how AJ must feel knowing there was nothing he could do about Joe being at his home. Joe had a bouquet of flowers in his hand he was planning on giving to Natalie. The segment ended with the WWE champion looking defeated after Joe rang the doorbell.

Natalie respected the writers for still having her be an important piece of the storyline even though she was sick.

Natalie heard a knock on the door and the brightest of smiles came on her face as she saw the Phenomenal One enter her room. He had two gift bags in his hand and Natalie wondered in the world could be hidden in the bags. He sat the bags down in the corner of her room and plopped down on the side of the bed. "You look happy to see me," AJ teased.

Natalie nodded. "You have no idea! What are you doing here? Don't you need to be at Smackdown?"

"The Authority gave me some time days off before Super Show Down. I cut a pre-taped segment at the house right before I got here," AJ explained. "You'll see it on the show."

"The Doctor came in here a little bit ago and said that I should be discharged in the morning."

"That's great news, Babe!"

"I asked him about making it to Australia for Super Show Down and he said that I am free to do whatever I please, but to not do more than I can handle."

"I am flying out Thursday, but I have a lot press to do Friday and then Xavier wanted to do something with me for UpUpDownDown later on." Natalie nodded in understanding. "You can fly out with me if you want to, but we won't be spending much quality time together. However; Shawn is flying out Friday if you want to fly out there with him."

"I'll just take a flight out with Dad. It'll give me some quality one on one time with him which is something I haven't had with him in forever."

"Sounds like a plan, man."

A comfortable silence hit them and Natalie's blue-green eyes kept on lingering to the gift bags. AJ saw her, but was pretending that he wasn't. He was aware that she wanted to know what was inside the gift bags.

"So..." Natalie started, breaking the silence. "What are in the gift bags?"

AJ chuckled and stood up to retrieve the gift bags from the floor. He handed her the first and she opened it. It was a F.R.I.E.N.D.S graphic t-shirt with 'I'll be there for you' written in cursive. It also had an illustration of the friends sitting down on a bench, each of them holding their own umbrella. She laughed when she saw a bottle of wine too. Natalie saw a card in the bottom of the bag and grabbed it.

There was a message on the inside that stated: _Natalie, I was so sorry to hear that you were feeling so unwell. I hope you've been getting plenty of rest and relaxation, and that you'll be back to one hundred percent soon. I am sending you all the positive vibes. Get well soon, Bae!. xoxo, Carmella._

She set the items back in the bag and laid them on the floor beside her bed. AJ handed her another gift bag and she excitedly opened the bag. It was two pieces of clothing that she mentioned to AJ that she wanted. It was a black ruffle halter top and maroon floral print crop wide-leg pants. There was another card on the inside of the bag. She was misty eyed after reading Carmella's card, so she could only imagine how she would feel after reading this card.

Natalie's eyes followed every word. _Sweet Stuff, it broke my heart to see you feeling so poorly. Please get well soon so I can see that smiling face of yours once again! Love you, AJ._

Tears pricked her eyes and she sniffled. "That was real sweet! Thank you so much!"

"You're absolutely welcome! I had Carmella help me order your clothing online because she's a pro."

"She is a pro; no doubt about that," Natalie laughed. She saw that Smackdown was starting. "Will you please lay with me while Smackdown is on?"

"Absolutely." AJ took of his sneakers and situated himself in the bed with Natalie. Eventually, he had his arms around her and she was laying on her side with her hand on his abdomen. Pretty soon, Natalie was in a deep sleep, not even getting through thirty minutes of Smackdown.

* * *

The next day, AJ and Natalie arrived at to their house. They entered the house through the garage area. Whenever they entered the dining room, Natalie saw a huge basket in the middle of the dining room table. She looked at AJ quizzically.

"Why don't you open it up while I go put your belongings in our room?"

She sat at one of the dining room chairs and examined the basket. She took off the plastic wrap and grabbed the little greeting card that was placed on the very top. _We are all worried about you. Your ill health has been a big blow to us and your colleagues. We are missing you. Please, get well soon! Best wishes, Hunter and Stephanie. _In the basket was an Adam Cole shirt with his autograph(Cole was her favorite NXT wrestler), a WWE Evolution poster(she was one of the women who were front and center), DX's new t-shirt, and a WWE performance hoodie to keep her warm.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Anything exciting?" AJ wondered.

"I got an Adam Cole t-shirt with his autograph. That's pretty sweet considering he's my favorite."

The WWE champion feigned a look of hurt. "I thought I was your favorite?"

"He's my favorite in NXT, you baby." Natalie playfully rolled her eyes. She picked up the Evolution poster off the table and showed it to AJ in it's full proximity. "Look at this. This is a poster for Evolution. I am one of the women who are front and center." She was standing between Naomi and Alexa Bliss. "This so surreal."

AJ placed his hands on Natalie's shoulders. "You deserve all of this."

"I appreciate that. I'm grateful that the company has faith in me."

AJ and Natalie heard the door open and turned their heads to see that Carmella was walking in. The Princess of Staten Island's face lit up when she saw Natalie. "Bae, you're home!"

"I'm home, Boo, and it feels great!" Natalie got out of her seat and enveloped Carmella in a huge hug. "Thank you so much for the gifts."

"Of course!"

"I need someone to drink my wine with. You down?"

Carmella smiled. "You know I could never turn down an opportunity to drink wine, especially with my best friend."

"Great!" Natalie went into the kitchen and got out two wine glasses. "AJ, where did you put the wine at?"

"I left it in your gift bag and that's in our bedroom," AJ responded.

"I'll go get it." Natalie went to her's and AJ's bedroom to retrieve the wine.

That left AJ and Carmella in the dining room together for a brief moment. "I don't want to intrude on any alone time you may have with Natalie. I can always go find something else to do."

The WWE champion held up his hand. "You're not intruding at all, Carmella. I'm sure Natalie will love nothing more than to spend time with you. You two can binge watch 'Friends' and drink wine."

Carmella smiled. "Thank you. You're really a great guy."

"I told a couple of fellow gamers that I would stream online with them tonight."

"Sounds like fun for you."

"It's gonna be freaking awesome. Playing video games with other people online is always fun."

Natalie came back with the bottle of wine. "Here we go, Mella." She opened the bottle and poured wine into the wine glasses.

"Babe, I'm going to be in the game room while you and Carmella hang out." AJ gave Natalie a quick kiss and headed to the game room.

"Netflix and chill?" Natalie asked Carmella. Carmella nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Natalie and Carmella were on the couch in the living room watching 'Friends.' The best friends were watching the episode - "The One Where No One Is Ready." That was Natalie's all time favorite episode of that show.

"You know the reason why they have this taking place inside just Monica's apartment was because of budgeting?" Carmella quizzed.

"Yep, I knew that. Since this episode became a fan favorite, each season after that they made sure to have one episode revolved around the gang hanging out at Monica's apartment."

"That's right."

There was the scene where Joey came in wearing all of Chandler's clothes and Natalie started laughing out loud. "I have seen this a million times and it never gets old."

"What is the funniest scene to you on this show?" Carmella inquired.

"Too many," Natalie chuckled. "But, my ultimate funniest scene is the episode where they're all playing poker and Ross asks Joey for money because he's shy two dollars and Joey is all like, 'it's okay man, you know you can always ask me.' That scene never fails to make me laugh."

"That is a good choice. There's too many to name for me."

"You laugh at almost everything on this show," Natalie pointed out.

"I can't help it that I find it hilarious."

"It is funny though. Chandler's sense of humor is one of the highlights."

"Chandler is definitely one of the constant bright spots of the show," Carmella agreed.

"Once this episode is over, I am going to go check on AJ," Natalie decided. "We have binged watched the second half of season two and this first episode of season three, I need to stretch my legs."

"I am going to go down to the wine cellar to get more wine to drink."

Natalie nodded. "That sounds like a plan. I am planning on ordering pizza for dinner. That sound good to you?"

"Of course that sounds good. I can never turn down pizza."

"I know; I was just making sure."

The episode ended, so Natalie and Carmella got up from the couch. Natalie went to the game room to check on AJ and Carmella went downstairs to the wine cellar to find more wine for her to drink.

* * *

Natalie peaked in the game room and saw AJ talking to people online through his headset. He appeared to be doing one of his live video game streams. Natalie walked into the room and tapped AJ on the shoulder to get his attention. AJ lifted his head up to look at her. "Hey, Babe." He looked back to the flat screen for a moment. "Yes, that's Natalie behind me. Hold on, let me ask her." AJ looked back in the direction of Natalie. "Babe, some of these wonderful people I'm playing online with want to know if you can say hello?"

AJ handed her a spare headset and Natalie put it on her head. "Hello!" She waved to everyone.

"Natalie, it's good to see that you're doing good." A middle aged male gamer spoke through the headset.

"Thank you. I am doing much better."

"Natalie, you are my favorite woman in the WWE." A young female gamer spoke. "I love that you and AJ are paired together onscreen. You two are adorable together. My two favorites together is amazing to see."

"I appreciate that," Natalie smiled. "Thank you for being a fan and supporting AJ and I."

"Natalie, it is awesome that you're talking to us," A teenage male gamer said. "You're honestly one of the nicest wrestlers I've ever interacted with."

"Thank you. It's always fun to interact with the fans. Without your support, I wouldn't be where I'm at."

The young female gamer spoke up again. "Natalie, this is why you're my favorite. You're always so down to earth."

"That's why she's my favorite too," AJ interjected. Him and Natalie looked at each other and smiled.

"Natalie, do you think you could appear on one of AJ's streams again soon?" The teenage male gamer asked.

"If he'll let me," Natalie answered with a laugh.

"There's always an open invitation," the Phenomenal One responded.

"Alright, gaming community, it has been fun. Thanks for the interaction." Natalie took off the headset she was wearing.

"Alright, everyone, I guess I better call it a night too. I'll do another live stream soon. Thanks for joining me." AJ turned off his stream and took off his headset.

"I was planning on ordering pizza for dinner. You okay with that?"

"Sounds good to me."

AJ followed Natalie out of the game room and into the kitchen where she placed their's and Carmella's order. Not too long after Carmella joined them with another glass of wine in her hand. Natalie laid her phone on the counter. "Alright, the pizza should be here in the next twenty to thirty minutes."

* * *

AJ and Natalie were finally in bed for the night. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of basketball shorts and she was a gray cami and sleep short set. "Today was one of the most relaxing days I've had in a long time. It was fun just hanging out with my boyfriend and best friend."

"Glad you had a relaxing day."

"The people that tuned into your live stream were nice."

"Most people in the gaming community are easy to get along with."

"It's nice of you to interact with fans like that. That's why you have a big fanbase."

"Like you said earlier; interacting with fans is always fun."

"It's good to know that your fans like me and don't hate me."

AJ's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would they hate you?"

"I just don't want people to think I am with you because you're a huge draw for the company and I'm using you to get to the top," she sighed. "I'm also weary about how people perceive me since I am the daughter of a Hall of Famer and I'm a huge part of the WWE championship storyline."

"You were already becoming established way before we were dating, so people can't say that you're using me," the WWE champion stated. "And if I'm being honest here - Joe and I's storyline couldn't have worked without you. Your presence has given this storyline the personal feel."

"That means a lot coming from you." Natalie smiled. "I'm excited to be ringside for your match at Super Show Down."

"I'm glad you get to be there too."

Natalie sighed. "It sucks that this is the first time going to Australia as a couple and we won't get to spend any quality time together."

"It's okay, tomorrow we are going to spend time together."

"I know and I'm ready. It's been forever since we've been on a date." Natalie rolled over and straddled AJ's hips. He gripped her hips. "It's been forever since we've done something else too..." She laid down all the way on him and placed her lips onto his. He took off her shirt and soon after that, the rest of her clothes were strode all over the floor as they got caught up in the heat of the moment.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading._**


End file.
